


Welcome to the End

by Sourwolf_sterek32



Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester and Reader are Siblings, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Hurt Daryl, Hurt Everybody, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Negan is John Winchester, Past Child Abuse, Protective Daryl Dixon, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader is a Winchester, The Walking Dead/Supernatural Crossover, They all need a hug, basically Chuck starts the zombie apocalypse, hurt reader, it will make sense eventually i promise, john winchester is negan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourwolf_sterek32/pseuds/Sourwolf_sterek32
Summary: Y/N Winchester was a hunter like her brothers, following in their fathers footsteps. Saving people, hunting things, the family business.During a case in Georgia, you meet the Dixon brothers and after saving Daryl's life against a Chupacabra, the two of you become close. But, when the zombie apocalypse starts, life as you know it changes forever.-Basically a Supernatural/The Walking Dead crossover fic where Chuck starts the zombie apocalypse in S14E20 'Welcome to The End'
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Daryl Dixon/Reader, Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 27
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is. I've been writing and planning this for well over a year and it's finally ready.
> 
> The first half of this chapter is slow because it's basically just background info, but I promise it gets better.
> 
> This fic basically picks up straight into Season 14 Episode 20 of SPN when Chuck gives the boys the 'Equaliser' handgun to kill Jack

Your father was a hunter. Your mother was an angel. They were from two worlds that were never meant to meet. They made you what you are today. A daughter of an angel. A born hunter. A Nephilim. But, most importantly; a Winchester.

You were only two years younger than your brother, Sam, but despite your powers your older brothers were extremely protective over you and you were protective over them. If anyone so much as laid a finger on either of them, they'd have hell to pay. 

You never knew about your powers when you were younger. You never even knew you were a Nephilim or that they even existed and you never knew who your mother was. The only thing you did know about her was her name; Lucille.

Your Dad used to say your mother was just some woman he hooked up with one day. She got pregnant and he got left with the baby, but there was so much more to the story that he never told you.

Your mother was an angel.

Your Dad did hook up with her, that part was true. However, it wasn't just a one night stand, John Winchester fell in love with her, but Lucille ended it.

She told him who she really was and said that she couldn't stay because it was too dangerous for him and his two sons. So, Lucille left. Until one day she showed up on his doorstep covered in blood and bruises with a baby in her arms. She gave him the baby saying the name 'Y/N' before she disappeared and he never heard or saw her ever again.

You grew up as a hunter, following in your fathers footsteps beside your eldest brother, Dean. Although, Sam didn't like the hunter life, the three of you came together when your Dad went missing and life as you knew it changed within just a few short months.

Before John died he told you who your true mother was, and told you what you were, but you refused to believe it. It was impossible, angels didn't exist. But, then you met Castiel and your whole world changed. Over the years Cas helped you with your powers, taught you how to use them and how to control them.

Sam and Dean were shocked to say the least, but were always there and supportive while you were trying to figure everything out. Despite being part angel, nothing really changed. You went on hunts with your brothers and your powers were just an added bonus that helped you take down whatever supernatural creature you were facing. 

Then years later, the whole thing with Jack Kline happened. Then the archangel Michael, and then Jack lost his soul... and then he killed Mary Winchester and that drew the line.

Mary wasn't your biological mother, but when she got bought back she became like the mother you never had. It was a bit rocky at first especially between her and Dean when she first came back, but things were just starting to get better, it starting to feel like a proper family and within a second it was all over.

Then, because things weren't already fucked up and complicated enough Chuck finally showed up.

He gave you a weapon that was powerful enough to kill Jack. It looked like just your average silver desert eagle handgun, but apparently it could kill anything, except it had a catch. What happened to the person you shoot at also happened to you, so in other words; you die.

After talking about it between Dean, Sam, Cas and Chuck it was clear everyone was on different pages. Cas wanted to save Jack, Dean wanted to kill Jack while you and Sam were sort of sitting in the middle unsure of what to do, but deep down you knew it had to be done. You couldn't risk the fate of the world, like Chuck had said, Jack was dangerous and could easily destroy the world if he wanted to.

"Sam, you know what needs to happen." You said breaking the silence.

You looked over at your brother who was sitting on the other side of the war table, shaking his head.

Cas had stormed off after an argument with Dean and Dean had walked out the room shortly after. Chuck had disappeared again which left you and Sam sitting at the table in total confusion.

"Don't you start too." Sam sighed looking over at you in disbelief and you just shrugged your shoulders.

"Just thinking logically here, bro. But, we should probably go talk to Dean. I don't like how he walked off and took that gun with him." You stated causing Sam's eyes to quickly dart down to the table not realising Dean had taken it.

In an instant, Sam was on his feet and you followed him down the hallway to Deans bedroom.

"Dean?" You called out, knocking on his door that was already slightly open.

"Yeah?"

You took that as your cue to open the door, but all you could see was his empty bed before you heard the soft clinking of a glass bottle coming from behind the door.

"Over here." Dean called out as you turned around to find him sitting at the small table that was located behind the door.

You eyed the bottle of Jack Daniels that was he currently pouring into a flask, but decided not to ask.

"Glad you guys are here. I actually need to talk to you about something. Um... have a seat." Dean said motioning towards his bed.

You shared a quick glance at Sam before you both sat down on the edge of his bed and looked over at your older brother.

"What's going, bro?" You asked, trying to keep your tone calm although you already knew where this conversation was going and like hell were you going to let Dean be the one to pull the trigger on the suicidal gun.

"You know what I'm gonna say." Dean responded, leaning back in his chair.

"Let me guess. This is where you tell us that you're gonna pull the trigger?" Sam asked, but it was clear he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, it is. We don't have a choice, Sam." Dean said, his eyes glancing between the two of you.

"Of course we do. Don't we always? I mean, isn't that the point of everything we've ever done, that we always have a choice?" Sam questioned and you could tell he was trying to keep his voice under control, but you could hear the emotion behind it.

"He killed our mom." Dean said in defeat.

"I get it. I was mad too. Or you know what? Hell, I'm still mad. And a part of me still wants Jack dead, it really does. But Dean, we haven't even tried to save him-" Sam began to say before he was cut off.

"Save- Okay. You heard him, right? He actually blamed mom for what happened." Dean argued.

"He doesn't have a soul!" Sam exclaimed using his hands to try made a point causing Dean to shake his head.

"And who's fault is that?" He asked and you couldn't sit back and listen to this any longer.

"Ours. He burnt off his soul for us. You, me, Sam and Cas. Us. Now, I don't like this idea, the kid is family, but Dean’s right. We don't have a choice." You explained, looking between your two brothers as Dean nodded in agreement, but Sam looked ready to argue and you held your hand up to silence him.

"Don't. Now one of us has to pull that trigger and it's gonna be me." You declared causing Dean to suddenly sit up straight in his chair as he stared at you like you had gone crazy.

"No!" They both shouted in sync causing you to roll your eyes. How many times have you heard them say that to you over the years?

"It's not up for discussion. Jack is a Nephilim, a son of Lucifer and a lot more powerful than me, but I'm still a Nephilim too and heal quickly. If anyone can survive pulling the trigger it's me." You tried to explain, but you might as well be talking to a brick wall because neither of them were listening.

"Like hell we're letting you risk that. That's not happening, ever." Dean stated sternly, his eyes narrowing in your direction and you sighed.

"Dean-" You began to say before Sam spoke up.

"No. Neither of you are doing it. You guys want me to say that I'm cool with losing Jack and one of you all at once? Because I can't do that. I won't do that... I... No. We've already lost too much." Sam responded, wiping the tears from his eyes before he stood up and walked out the room, not giving you or Dean a chance to say anything further.

You glanced over Dean who shook his head and picked up a glass of whiskey tipping it back in one shot. You sighed and fell backwards until your back hit his mattress as you stared up at the ceiling.

"I miss the days where the only things we had to worry about were cases about Wendigos or hell, even just ordinary demons." You commented a few moments later causing Dean to chuckle from the table.

"Me too, sis. Me too." He sighed as you sat yourself back up and looked over at him.

"We'll figure something out. I'll go talk to Sam." You said and Dean nodded as you stood up and began to walking out, patting him on the shoulder before you closed the door behind you.

You slowly made your way back to the main room of the bunker, going via your bedroom to put a flannel on over your tank top.

"You're scared of him." Sam's voice spoke up from the main room of the bunker causing you to freeze where you stood in the hallway as you tried to figure out who he was talking to. Was Cas back?

"Aren't you?" Chucks voice responded. Great, he was back. Maybe he might be useful for once.

"Do you know where Jack is?" You asked, walking into the room, spotting the two of them standing on the other side of the war table.

"Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sam questioned in confusion, focusing back on Chuck.

"Oh, nothing. Dean's already gone." He informed causing Sam's eyes to snap over at you in panic.

Without a second thought you quickly used your powers and teleported into Deans room, but it was empty. Son of a bitch. .

"He's not in his room. Where the hell is Jack?" You questioned angrily as you teleported back into the main room.

Your eyes started to glow bright purple as you marched towards Chuck before Sam quickly grabbed your shoulders to stop you from doing something stupid.

"The cemetery." Chuck answered before he vanished into thin air.

Shit, you've never been to this towns cemetery before which meant you couldn't teleport there. Stupid fucking teleportation limits. The one damn cemetery you hadn't visited before, typical.

"My car, now." You instructed as you and Sam sprinted out the room to the garage and you jumped into the drivers seat, slamming the gear stick into reverse.

The drive across town felt like it would never end, but eventually you reached the cemetery. You had driven way to fast to be even considered dangerous driving, but neither of you cared as you pulled in and parked beside the Impala before hurriedly climbing out.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, spotting your brother first as he began to run off.

You quickly turned in his direction to find Dean standing in the middle of the cemetery. He had the gun raised at Jack who was sitting on his knees in front of him. Shit.

"Dean!" You shouted, quickly teleporting closer, landing only a few metres away. "Dean." You said again, your voice now softer as you glanced down at Jack who was just staring up at Dean waiting for him to pull the trigger.

"I understand. I know what I have done." Jack said calmly.

The kid glanced over at you for a second and gave you a small smile before he looked back towards Dean while Sam was still running across the cemetery, trying to catch up.

"Stay back, Y/N. You too, Sam." Dean instructed and you glanced over your shoulder to find Sam only a few metres behind you now, but he stopped, listening to his brother's warning.

"You were right, all along. I am a monster." Jack said, but you shook your head.

Shit, you might have agreed that this was the only choice, but you didn't want him to die. You didn't want Jack to die, he was just a kid.

"Dean, please don't." You whispered watching as he pushed the hammer down with his thumb, loading the gun.

For a moment you thought about using your powers on Dean, to stop him, but you quickly shook that idea. You refused to use your powers on your family unless it was to heal them. You nearly killed Sam once when you were still learning how to control your powers and you hadn't so much as thought about using them on someone you cared about ever again.

Dean hovered his finger over the trigger, the gun still raised to Jacks head. But, but not a second later he lowered the gun and you let out a shaky breath that you didn't even realise that you were holding in.

Sudden movement caught your eye and you looked up spotting Cas standing himself up and walking over to you. You frowned wondering what happened to him as Dean tossed the gun to the ground.

"No! Pick it up." Chucks voice shouted causing you to jump slightly as you turned around to find him now standing next to Sam.

Chuck really needed a damn bell on him or something.

"This isn't how the story is supposed to end." Chuck stated walking over to you and Dean as he glanced down at Jack.

"The story?" Cas questioned in confusion as he helped Jack to his feet.

"Look at it. The gathering storm, the gun, the father killing his own son. This is Abraham and Isaac. This is epic." Chuck explained motioning towards Dean and Jack causing you to shake your head in confusion as you tried to figure out what the hell that all meant.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Dean asked, but before Chuck could answer Sam did.

"He's saying, he's been playing us. This whole time. Our entire lives. Mom... Dad... Everything. This is all you because you wrote it all, right? Because... Because what? We're your favourite show? Because we're a part of your story?" Sam questioned and you looked back towards Chuck in absolute shock.

He had been playing you, right from the start. From the moment you were born and handed to your birth father after your mother disappeared. Did he make your mother come to earth to meet John? Did he make her leave? What even happened to your mother? Was she still alive? Did he make John die just because he thought it was fucking funny?!

"Okay, Dean, no offence, but your brother is stupid and crazy. And that kid is still dangerous. So, pick up the gun. Pick it up and pull the trigger... and I'll bring her back. Your mom." Chuck negotiated and your jaw dropped. Was he seriously going to bring Mary into this?

Dean glanced over at Sam and Cas before looking towards you like he was at a loss for what do before he looked back at Chuck and shook his head.

"No." He answered, taking a few steps back until he was standing beside Sam. "My mom is my hero and I miss her. I will miss her every second of my life, but she would not want this."

"It's not like you even really care. The apocalypse, the first go-around, with Lucifer and Michael. You knew everything that was going on, so why the games, Chuck? Why didn't you snap your fingers and end it?!" You shouted, your eyes flashing bright purple as you stared at him.

"Look I-" Chuck began to say before Sam cut him off.

"And every other bad thing we've been killing, been dying over. Where were you? Just sitting back and watching us suffer, so we can do this over and over and over again. Fighting, losing people we love? When does it end? Tell me!" Sam shouted, but Chuck just completely ignored him as he looked over at your other brother.

"Dean, don't do this-" Chuck tried to say.

"We're done talking. Because this... this isn't just a story. It's our lives! So God or no God, you go to hell." Dean yelled pointing towards Chuck causing him to chuckle in disbelief.

"Have it your way." Chuck responded as he raised his hand, clicking his fingers causing Jack to suddenly scream.

You quickly looked over at kid in horror as bright light burst through his eyes and mouth like he had just been stabbed with an angel blade, but he didn't. Chuck was killing him.

"Jack!" You shouted, watching as he fell to the floor still screaming in pain and you quickly dropped to your knees beside him, Cas right there with you. But, there was nothing either of you could do.

"Stop it. Stop it!" Dean and Sam both yelled and you glanced over your shoulder just in time to watch Chuck throw Dean and Sam across the cemetery as their bodies slammed into a couple gravestones before they landed on the ground. 

You glanced down at Jack and that's when you spotted the handgun just lying on the ground a few metres away where Dean had tossed it.

Without any further thought you held your hand out, using your powers as the gun flew into your hand. You caught it easily, noting that it was still loaded before you turned towards Chuck, who was standing a few metres away looking at your brother's.

"Hey, Chuck!" You shouted, catching his attention as he began to turn around and you quickly squeezed the trigger.

Sudden pain burst through your shoulder as you watched the bullet pierce through Chucks left shoulder. The force of the hit sent you flying back a few feet, landing on the ground and you weren't to able to stop the small cry of pain from escaping your lips.

You glanced down spotting a bullet wound in your left shoulder and it wasn't like you hadn't been shot before, but this one hurt a hell of a lot worse.

"Fine! That's the way you want it? Alright, you'll be seeing your father soon!" Chuck yelled, drawing your attention back to him to find him still standing there with a bullet wound through the same shoulder.

"Story's over. Welcome to the end." He declared as he snapped his fingers and he suddenly disappeared, but nothing else happened. What the hell? Was something meant to happen? It sure as hell felt like something dramatic was meant to happen.

"Hey, hey, you okay? Y/N?" Dean's voice shouted bringing you out of your thoughts as him and Sam crouched down in front of you with panicked eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good." You winced as you touched the bullet wound.

You expected it to be healed up already, but as you pulled your fingers away they were laced with blood causing you to frown.

Your brother's helped you to your feet, seeming worried that the bullet wound hasn't healed yet, but you ignored them as you rushed over to Jack.

His lifelessly body was just lying on the ground as Cas knelt down beside him. No. No. No. He couldn't be dead. Not Jack, not like this. This couldn't be happening. None of this could be happening. You had to be dreaming, no if you were dreaming then your shoulder wouldn't be hurting. Fuck.

"Wait, I thought Chuck said the gun was the only thing that could..." Dean trailed off as you tried to force the tears in your eyes to go away. He was dead. Jack was gone.

"He's a writer. Writers lie." Cas responded and you knew he was fighting back tears as well.

You dropped to your knees beside him unable to stop the tears falling down your cheeks as you covered your mouth with your hands to try a muffle your sobs.

Cas' hand gently grabbed your shoulder for comfort and that was all it took before you broke down. Cas quickly wrapped his arm over your shoulders and pulled you into his side as you cried into him.

Your brothers dropped to the ground behind you, you could hear Sam's sharp breaths as he struggled to hold himself together and you were pretty sure Dean was in the same boat. 

None of you said anything for nearly 10 minutes as you sat there and stared at Jack's dead body. His eyes burnt out from whatever Chuck had done to him before Sam and Dean carried his body back to the Impala announcing that he deserved a hunters funeral.

Sam and Cas drove your car back to the bunker to collect a few of Jacks things and supplies while you and Dean drove out to the woods. He parked near a creek which was where him and Jack had gone fishing together and figured it was a good place to do it.

You remembered how happy the kid was when him and Dean had came home that day. He wouldn't shut about the fishing trip for the whole week and you knew Dean loved it too, but he'd never admit it.

"I'm gonna go get some smaller sticks by the creek." You called out, your voice hoarse from all the crying and Dean just nodded.

You teleported over to the creek, but the second you did your legs instantly buckled from underneath you as searing pain erupted through your head.

You could feel blood starting to drip from your nose as you grabbed your head, squeezing your eyes shut at the pain. It was like someone was hammering a thousand nails into your skull at the same time and there was nothing you could do to stop it.

"Y/N?!" Dean's voice shouted in the background somewhere, but you could barely hear it through the blood rushing in your ears.

What the hell was happening? You could always teleport and never be affected like this.

"Hey, hey, talk to me. What's happening? Y/N?" Dean questioned in panic.

You just shook your head unable to get words out your mouth as you kept your eyes closed and hands over your head, hoping it would try to lessen the pain.

"Sam, get here now. Something's happening to Y/N- Fucked if I know, she teleported and now she's in pain, I think it's her head and her nose it bleeding- I don't know! -Okay, just get here." Dean shouted into his phone, but you couldn't hear him.

What felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, the pain eventually reduced into a dull ache and you slowly opened your eyes to find your brother sitting right in front of you with worried eyes.

"I-I'm okay." You whispered breathlessly as you wiped the blood from your nose, but Deans face hardened as he shook his head.

"What just happened?" He asked and you shrugged your shoulders.

"I don't know. It's my powers. I can't heal myself and when I tried earlier I got a dull ache in my head, but after teleporting it felt like my head was going to explode. Hang on, let me try something." You said as you shakily stood yourself up.

You held your hands out and tried to move a stone from the ground with your powers, but the second the stone started to rise the sharp pain spiked through your head and you quickly lowered your hands.

"It's my powers. Fuck, this has to be Chuck. Whatever he did when he snapped his fingers, this must be part of it." You groaned, rubbing the side of your head.

Dean looked at you hopelessly, not knowing what to say or what to do because what the hell were you meant to do? Your powers were screwed, Jack was dead, everything was falling apart. 

By the time Sam and Cas came back, you and Dean had cut most of the wooden logs and the four of you neatly stacked them up around Jack's body.

Sam and Cas had asked what was wrong with you earlier and you explained what happened hoping Cas might have an answer, but he didn't. He didn't know why your powers were having side effects.

After you burned Jack and gave him a send-off that he deserved, you all went back to bunker. The wound on your shoulder wasn't showing any signs of healing on it's own. Cas had tried to heal it too, but for some reason he couldn't.

So, Sam stitched it up and bandaged it, saying to just keep an eye on it and make sure it didn't get worse. But, that was the furthest thing on your mind right now as the four of you all sat down around the war table.

"What the hell did Chuck mean? He said 'story's over, welcome to the end', what the hell does that mean?" Dean questioned, unable to hide the anger in his tone as he glanced around the table hoping one of you knew the answer.

"Maybe he was bluffing." Sam answered, although it was clear he didn't believe a word he just said. Chuck never bluffed. Whenever he did something, it was always go big or go home.

"Something's going to happen... or somethings already happened, I can feel it. Best guess is another apocalypse or maybe the ground will just open up and swallow everyone whole. I don't know, but something big is going to happen." You insisted.

"She's right, I can feel it too. I fear whatever Chuck had in mind, has already begun." Cas spoke up and you nodded in agreement causing Dean to sigh, rubbing his face with his hands.

"We should call everyone. Warn them that something is going to happen." Sam suggested and you all began pulling your phones out. "I'll call Donna and Jodie." He said, standing up from the table as he began to dial their numbers and walk out the room.

"I'll call Bobby, Charlie and Rick." Dean stated, following his brothers lead as he stood up, patting your good shoulder gently before he wandered off to his bedroom.

"Cas, can you give me a moment." You said, holding up your phone and he nodded, giving you a sad smile before he walked out the room to give you some privacy.

You unlocked your phone and scrolled through the contacts until you came across the familiar name. 

Daryl Dixon.

You stared at his name for a few seconds before you took a deep breath and pressed the green call button. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Then...** _

"So, tell me again. What's this case?" You asked, leaning forward in the backseat as you rested your arms on top of the front seat between your brother's while Dean drove the impala.

"A young boy was found in the woods this morning dead, from blood loss. His entire body was drained of blood and reports say that he had three puncture wounds on his neck." Sam explained, scrolling through the various reports and articles on his phone.

"So, we're hunting a vampire?" Dean questioned because that's what it sounded like, but why would a vamp leave the body out in the middle of the woods? And since when did they leave three puncture marks? That didn't make any sense, vampires were smart and always covered their tracks.

It took over 14 hours of driving and too many games of 'I spy' for three adults to be considered normal, but you finally reached the small town in Georgia where the incident occurred.

The town seemed like one of those shitty redneck towns that everyone just drove through and never stopped at, but you guys stopped.

The family had been living at the local trailer park that sat right on the outskirts of the woods, so you started there first. While Sam and Dean went over to the families trailer, you made your way across the park knocking on other trailer doors to ask a few questions and to tell people to stay out the woods. Because if this really was a vampire then going into the woods was just suicide.

You walked up to the last trailer taking note of the pickup truck and motorcycle parked out the front as you knocked on the front door.

"Who are ya?" A man questioned opening the door a moment later as he stared at you in confusion.

He was wearing a sleeveless flannel shirt and a black leather vest over the top. You stared at him for a moment, taking in his piercing blue eyes before you realised you should probably say something.

"Agent Cooper, FBI. I need to ask you a few questions." You explained.

The man just roll his eyes not believing a word you just said which was fair enough because you were literally just wearing a flannel and jeans, most cops would be in uniform or some fancy suit.

"Who's at the door?" A male voice questioned from further inside the trailer and within a second another guy appeared in the doorway.

He was about 10 years older than the first guy, but there was no mistaking their resemblance. They were definitely brother's. Hell, they were both wearing the same leather vest too.

"Hey there sugartits, what can we do for ya?" The older brother asked his eyes flashing up and down your body as he got a good look at you.

You rolled your eyes, not letting the redneck intimidate you as you crossed your arms over your chest and raised your eyebrow at him. The younger brother elbowed him in the side, silently letting him to shut up as you tried not to smile. 

You sighed, pulling out your fake badge from your pocket and flipped it open, holding it towards them. In an instant both their expressions quickly sobered up when they realised that you weren't lying. Well, technically you were, but they didn't need to know that.

"Like I said before, Agent Cooper, FBI. Now, I need to ask you guys some questions." You repeated, tucking your badge into the back pocket of your jeans.

"This about that guy who died in the woods? The cops were here all morning, don't see why the FBI are needed, didn't he just get attacked by a wild animal or something?" The older brother questioned and you sighed, running your fingers through your hair.

Yes, that's what the police had told the public because if they said that the body had been completely drained of blood with no idea how it happened, the town would turn to chaos.

"Yes, but I still need to ask you fellas a couple questions. Have you seen or heard anything strange lately? Anything that was out of the ordinary or anything like that? I don't care how stupid or crazy it sounds, any little thing helps." You insisted, glancing between the two brothers who both seemed to actually think about the question as your eyes caught a glimpse of what looked to be a crossbow leaning up against the table in their trailer behind them. So, these guys were probably the other kind of hunters, they must go out in the woods a fair bit then.

"What about those tracks ya saw the other day, little brother? Ya said those weren't normal." The older guy suggested, looking over at his brother who shook his head, almost seeming embarrassed that his brother had bought the topic up.

"What tracks? Like deer tracks for hunting?" You asked, which seemed to catch both their attention as their eyes snapped over at you, trying to figure out how you knew they were hunters. "Can see your crossbow from here. Figured you were either hunters or liked archery. Now, what tracks?"

"S'nothin', was just out huntin' a few days ago 'n came across some tracks. Ain't ever seen tracks like that before, looked like a wolf track, but ten times the size. Didn't make any sense." The younger man muttered.

You didn't say anything for a while as you thought back to the other people you had questioned who all said that had been hearing loud howling for the past couple of nights, which you just figured were wolves, but now you weren't so sure.

"That actually helps me a lot. Is there anything else you have seen or heard? Any howling during the night or something?" You asked, but they both shook their heads.

"Nah, I sleep like a log, don't hear nothing during the night." The older one answered causing brother to snort, shaking his head.

"That’s 'cause ya can't hear nothin' over ya snorin'." He muttered causing the older brother shove him into the doorframe with a mumbled 'do not' causing you to smile slightly watching the two brothers.

"Thank you for your time. If you think of anything else or see anything else, don't hesitate to give me a call." You responded, pulling a small card from your pocket as you handed it to the younger guy. "Just stay out of the woods until this thing is sorted out, it's not safe out there." You warned and they both nodded before you walked away.

-

"Well, this is cosy." You commented, throwing your duffle bag over your shoulder as you followed your brothers into the motel room that they booked while you were still at the trailer park talking to the locals.

It was a small room, two beds to one side with a cracked television on the wall on the other side. There was a couple chairs, a small table and one door at the far end of the room which you figured was the bathroom. As far as motels go in small towns, this probably wasn't half bad.

"We've had worse." Dean shrugged, throwing his bag onto the first bed as you closed the door behind yourself to find Sam standing in the middle of the room, slightly hesitant about taking the other bed.

"Take it, Sammy. You guys know I don't need much sleep. I slept for a couple hours on the drive here and that's all I need." You stated, dropping your bag onto one of the chairs as you sat down on the table. Being part Angel had it benefits, your body didn't need much sleep. You could easily run on a few hours for a week, unlike Cas who didn't need to sleep at all.

"So, tomorrow we head to the hospital, check out the body and go from there. We still think it's a vampire despite those tracks one of the locals saw? Large wolf tracks seem odd, but this has vampires all over it." Dean spoke up and you looked over at him to find him now lying on his back with his arms under his head as he looked between you and Sam.

"Let's just see what those puncture marks on his neck look like first. I'm gonna take a shower, who's turn is it to shout dinner?" Sam asked over his shoulder as he pulled out fresh clothes from his bag.

"Deans." You immediately responded, causing him to glare at you as you stuck your tongue out at him with a grin. "Sam and I bought last month on that ghost case. Your turn big bro, grab a six-pack while you're out too." You added with a smirk and a second later Dean threw his pillow at you which you caught easily.

"You're never getting that pillow back." Sam chuckled as he made his way towards the bathroom and Dean quickly looked over at you with a questioning look.

You just hugged the pillow to your chest to show that you had no intention of giving it back causing him to flip you off before he grabbed his wallet and keys.

-

You ended up sitting on one of the chairs, resting your legs up on the table while you sat back and watched some shitty cartoon while your brothers snored softly from the beds. The crack through the middle of the screen was frustrating, but after a few hours, you didn't even notice it.

By the time the late-night cartoons finished and the bullshit morning shows and news started, your brothers finally woke up and you already had two coffees from the café down the road sitting by their bedside tables waiting for them.

"Y/N, you're amazing." Sam commented, his voice muffled slightly from his coffee cup that was pressed to his lips.

You laughed shaking your head at him as Dean sat on the edge of his own bed, drinking his cup as well.

"I know." You replied, but before you could say anything else your phone began to ring causing you to frown because who the hell calls you at seven in the morning?

"Hello? Who's this?" You answered, picking up the phone when you didn't recognise the number as you held it to your ear.

"It's Merle Dixon. I need ya help." A male voice responded, causing you to frown even more because who the hell was Merle Dixon? "This is Agent Cooper, right? Ya gave us your card yesterday, said to call ya if anything else outta the ordinary happened." The man explained and suddenly it clicked. The brothers from the trailer park.

"What happened?" You asked, sitting up straighter in your chair which seemed to catch Sam's attention as he looked over at you, but Dean was too focused on his coffee to notice anything at the moment.

"It's my brother. He went out huntin' last night, never came home." Merle explained.

-

_**Now...** _

Taking a deep breath, you hit the call button and leant back in your chair. You held the phone to your ear while it rang and just as you were about to hang up, he picked up on the last ring.

"Hello?" Daryl answered and you sighed with relief at his gruff, but familiar voice.

"Daryl." Was all you could say as you took a deep breath, trying to force the tears to stay away.

How were you meant to tell him that something was going to happen? That you had lost Jack? That you had killed Chuck? That your powers weren't working? How were you meant to tell him what happened?

"Y/N? Ya never call, ya always just appear outta nowhere. What's goin' on?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm, but even you could sense the slight worry in his tone.

You and Daryl rarely talked over the phone. If he needed you, he'd pray and you'd hear him and be at his place within the second. Or if you ever needed him you'd just go to his place and he'd always be there, but you couldn't exactly do that now. Not with how your powers were acting up.

"W-we lost Jack... We lost the kid." You said, unable to stop the tears from falling down your cheeks and you wished like hell that you could just go to Daryl's right now and let him hug you.

"Shit." Daryl sighed as he tried to process what you just said.

He'd never met Jack before. You refused to let Daryl anywhere near the bunker or your family because you couldn't put him in danger like that. Every single relationship Sam and Dean have had ended terribly and you couldn't risk putting Daryl in danger. Whenever you weren't on a hunt with your brothers you were usually at the trailer park in Georgia with him, the two of you made it work. 

"Come over. I'm at home with, Merle. But, I can get him to leave if ya want, he's probably 'bout to go to the bar anyway. Just come over here, ya shouldn't be alone right now." Daryl said a few seconds later and you covered your face with your hands wishing like hell that you could.

"I-I can't. My powers, there's something wrong. They're not working properly." You tried to explain, wiping the tears from your eyes.

"What do you mean they ain't working? Y/N, what happened?" Daryl asked, his voice slightly less calm and you knew he was really starting to worry. 

"I told you last month that Jack lost his soul?" You asked and Daryl hummed letting you know he had heard you before you continued. "It got bad, it got really bad. Shit happened and I killed Chuck, but he killed Jack and now..." You trailed off, not really sure how to tell him about what Chuck did because you didn't even know what he did.

"Wait, ya killed God?" He questioned in disbelief and you just nodded before you realised that he couldn't see you.

"Yeah. He made a gun that could kill anything in hope that one of us used it to kill Jack because the kid was getting out of control... But, we couldn't and then Chuck started to kill Jack, so I grabbed the gun and shot him, but it was too late. Jack was already dead." You explained, hating the silent tears that were trickling down your cheeks. "Look, before Chuck died he said that 'the story was over' and said 'welcome to the end.' We don't know what it means, but something is going to happen and it's going to be big. Chuck did something to my powers, but there's more to come."

"What's gonna happen?" Daryl asked, although by the tone of his voice it was clear that he didn't want to know the answer. "If ya can't come here, I'll drive to ya. It's less than a days drive-"

"No, it's too dangerous. We don't know what's gonna happen, but whatever it is... it's gonna be bad, Dixon. Stay with your brother and keep your phone on. I'll call you if I hear anything else, but I gotta go. Just... just please be careful, Daryl. I can't lose you too." You said, your voice wavering slightly as you closed your eyes and tried to calm yourself.

"I will. Whatever happens just take care of yourself 'n your brothers. I love ya, Angel. M'sorry 'bout Jack." Daryl replied softly and you couldn't help the small smile forming on your lips.

"I love you too, Dixon. I'll talk to you later." You said before hanging up the phone as you dropped it onto the table and wiped your teary eyes.

You missed him. You hadn't seen him in person since the whole thing with Lucifer and Jack started. You didn't want to risk putting him in danger, but right now all you wanted to do was see him, but you couldn't.

"You did the right thing. He'll be safer away from us Winchesters until we figure out what's happening." Dean's voice said and you glanced over your shoulder to find him leaning against the doorway behind you with a sad smile and you nodded. He was right, but it didn't help you feel any better.

"I tried to call Rick, but he didn't answer. So, I called the station and apparently he's on sick leave or something. Deputy Walsh was very vague about where Rick was, so we couldn't get hold of him, but we called everyone else." Dean explained and you nodded again, relieved that they all knew that something was going to happen.

But, why was Rick on sick leave? Even if he was sick, he'd always answer his phone if one of you guys called.

Rick Grimes was a Deputy at King County Sheriff's Department who knew about the supernatural. He kept in contact with you and your brothers, sending you any possible supernatural incidents that he came across. His town got invaded by group vampires a while ago and you had to tell him about the Supernatural to stop him from arresting you for cutting off a person's head.

At first he thought the three of you had completely lost your minds, but he quickly realised that you weren't crazy and helped you take down the vamp nest. It had been a while since you last saw him, but it's been a while since you and your brothers had needed to drive down to King County which was a good thing because it meant nothing bad was happening down there.

"How's your shoulder?" Cas asked, appearing behind Dean as he walked into the room.

He looked over at you with a sympathetic expression and you knew he had heard your conversation with Daryl, Cas had stronger hearing than most, even you.

"I'll live. But, what are we meant to do? Just sit here and wait to see what happens?" You asked in frustration turning back around in your chair as Dean and Cas walked into the room and sat down around the table.

"We don't really have another choice." Dean sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is up! Thank you all so much for your support on the first chapter, all your comments and love mean the absolute world to me and help me keep writing, so thank you. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and until next time, stay safe everyone and have a great day xx


	3. Chapter 3

The next week went by eerily quieter than usual. Nothing happened. Literally nothing happened.

There weren't any mysterious cases popping up like there usually was, not even a simple salt and burn or anything. It was like all the supernatural creatures had just disappeared off the face of the earth and you hated how neither you or Cas could access angel radio anymore.

However, a few days later, that's when it all started.

It began with a few reports coming from Australia about people turning cannibal and attacking other people. At first you didn't think much of it, but then it started happening in other counties and eventually it hit the states.

Everyone had been told to stay indoors until this whole thing blew over, but the four of you knew that it wouldn't blow over. You all hit the books in the bunkers library searching for anything that you could find that might help, but there was nothing.

Three days later, electricity and phone service was cut. Luckily, the bunker had a backup generator that could last for a few months, so you were fine for now. But, the world outside wasn't.

The dead were walking.

The government, all law enforcement, businesses, everything was gone and there was no way of contacting your friends to see if they were safe or not. You had no idea if Daryl was safe.

You all stayed inside the bunker, going over every single book and artefact in the library, but after a whole month of just searching for a cure to this thing, it was clear that there wasn't. This is what Chuck meant. This was the end.

Eventually the food and water in the bunker began to run out and the four of you started to scavenge the nearby town for supplies.

You very quickly learnt that the zombies only went down with a headshot and although they may seem slow and stupid in small numbers, if you came across a large group of them, you were screwed.

Noise and blood attracted them, if you got bitten or scratched then you'd become one of them. Although, you weren't sure if Cas could heal a zombie bite or not, or if you could either, but your powers were screwed anyway, and you didn't feel like going through that pain to try. You weren't even sure if the zombies could turn you or Cas, but they could turn humans and you weren't going to let your brothers become one of them.

You, Cas and your brothers stayed together. If one of you wanted to go out and scavenge, then you all went. You have come across a few other survivors over the months, most of them just wanting to rob you, which never ended well for them.

The wound on your shoulder had healed up eventually, leaving a dark circular scar in its place. The generator in the bunker ran out of fuel a few weeks ago and although you had scavenged a lot of gas cans worth of fuel, you saved them mostly for the Impala in case you needed to make a quick getaway. You had torches, lanterns and candles set up inside the bunker, so you could see inside because it wasn't like you just crack a window in the bunker to let light in.

It was hard not to use your powers though. Since you found out that you were a Nephilim, you had used your powers probably every day ever since, so it was hard to kick the habit. Even if it was to just move a bottle of beer closer to you, you'd just do it automatically without thinking and pay the price not a second later when pain seared through your head. Chuck was probably laughing at you from wherever he got sent to after he died. Asshole.

Since the dead started to walk, you hadn't seen or heard about any other supernatural creatures running around outside. You were starting to get the feeling that it was because Chuck had killed all the other supernatural creatures, leaving just humans and the zombies. The ultimate zombie apocalypse. But, why keep you and Cas alive? Probably just so you could live and see the world end, fucking Chuck.

The four of you lived in the bunker for over a year, scavenging nearby towns and staying low to survive.

Dean and Cas had been at each others throats everyday. Dean still hadn’t forgiven him for what happened to Mary even though it wasn’t the angels fault, but Dean was still angry with him despite what you and Sam kept saying.

You all knew that you couldn’t stay inside the bunker forever and you wanted to go try and find the others, find Jody, Donna, Rick and Daryl. You really wanted to just pack up the Impala and go find him. Hell, you didn't even know if Daryl was alive. He better be alive, he had to be.

-

_**Then...** _

You walked through the woods for nearly 10 minutes trying to find Daryl Dixon.

His brother had called you and told you that he never returned from his hunting trip last night. Why he even went out hunting to begin with was beyond you because if you remembered correctly, you specifically told him to stay out the woods.

Suddenly, your super hearing picked up the sound of twigs snapping in the distance, indicating that someone or something was nearby. Without a second thought you took off running in the direction of the noise, mentally taking note of the very obvious large wolf tracks on the ground, but wolves did not have paws that big. What the hell made those tracks?

You quickly stopped when you spotted a panicked Daryl hiding behind a large tree. His crossbow in his hands as he struggled to catch his breath, but by the way his back was pressed against the tree, it was clear he was hiding from something.

"Dixon." You called out, walking over to him causing his eyes to snap in your direction, his crossbow aimed at you as you raised your hands. "Easy tiger. I'm here to help you, but if you pull that trigger, I might rethink that." You said nodding towards the crossbow and Daryl lowered the weapon with a sigh.

"There's somethin' out here. It's been trackin' me all night, we gotta get outta here." Daryl quickly said, panic evident in his tone.

His eyes scanned his surroundings like he was just waiting for something to jump out and attack, but that's not how vampires worked. But, vampires sure as hell wouldn't waste time tracking some random dude through the woods in the middle of the night, so what was going on?

"You head back. I'll deal with it." You answered, turning around as you began to walk in the direction that Daryl kept looking towards, indicating that was where he thought the suspect was.

"I ain't leavin' ya out here." He responded and you glanced over your shoulder realising that he had started to follow you further into the woods. Well, the man had guts, you will give him that.

"Did you get a good look at this thing?" You asked, turning back around as you continued walking.

"Ya wouldn't believe me if I told ya." He muttered, jogging the remaining distance until he was walking beside you, his crossbow still in his hands.

"Try me." You responded, before your phone began to ring from your pocket and you quickly pulled it out, reading Dean's number as you answered. "What's up?" You asked, and you didn't miss the look of disbelief on Daryl's face at how causal you answered the phone when you were literally walking through the woods with a stranger trying to find a supernatural creature.

"We're looking at the body. It wasn't a vampire. There's three puncture marks on the man's neck, but they aren't from vampire fangs, they're like canine teeth-" Dean began to explain before Daryl suddenly grabbed your shoulder snapping you away from the phone conversation as you looked over at the guy to find him staring wide eyed at something in the distance.

You quickly followed his line of sight and your whole body froze as you took in a creature that you had only ever seen in the history books.

The creature was the size of a small bear, but looked like some kind of wild dog on drugs. It was hairless with giant spikes sticking out of its back along it is spine. Your eyes flashed down to its sharp claws before you looked back up to its head noticing the three canines sticking out its top jaw. Well, shit.

"It's not a vampire. We think it's a Chupacabra." Dean's voice said through the phone that was still pressed to your ear, but you didn't take your eyes off the monster that was standing 20 metres in front you.

"It's definitely a Chupacabra." You answered, watching as the animal began to take a few steps in your direction.

"What? How do you know-"

"I gotta go. Meet me back at the trailer park." You quickly said, hanging up the phone before Dean had a chance to answer as you pulled your angel blade out that was tucked in the side of your boot.

"Ya gonna try stab it?" Daryl suddenly questioned and you just shrugged your shoulders.

You honestly you had no idea how to kill this thing. Until a few moments ago, you didn't even know they existed and that was saying something.

You stabbed it, nothing happened.

You shot it with your handgun, nothing happened.

You threw Daryl your backpack and told him to make a Molotov cocktail and he gave you a weird look, but found the supplies in the bag to do it. He threw it at the monster, but nothing happened.

You tried to cut its head off, but that only resulted in pissing it off and you ended up getting your stomach scratched by its claws.

Eventually, you pulled out a silver bullet and shot it right between the eyes and to your relief the Chupacabra finally dropped motionless and you sighed with relief. Should have started with the damn silver bullets.

You turned back towards Daryl to find him holding your backpack in one hand and his crossbow in the other as he stared at you in absolute shock. But, he managed to snap out of it and pointed towards the blood that had seeped through your flannel shirt with panicked eyes.

"I'm fine, it's already healed." You said, lifting up your shirt to show him the clear skin causing his eyes to widen further if that was even possible as he stared at where the claw marks used to be.

"That ain't possible." He muttered, shaking his head in disbelief causing you to chuckle as you pointed towards the dead monster behind you.

"You just saw this thing try and kill us, and you're having trouble wrapping your head around my fast healing?" You asked, raising your eyebrows at the man.

Daryl didn't say anything as his eye's flashed between you and the monster as he tried to process everything that had just happened, but he was struggling. It was a lot to take in. You were shocked the guy was still standing beside you instead of running in the opposite direction.

"Look, the supernatural is real. All the things that go bump in the night are real. Werewolves, vampires, demons, ghosts, you name it, my brothers and I have probably killed it. Also, I'm not a cop." You explained.

"No shit." Daryl muttered.

"I'm a Nephilim. Part angel, part human. But, my brothers are human and we're hunters. Not the same kind as you and your brother. We hunt supernatural creates, not many people know this stuff exists and we'd like to keep it that way. Most people can't handle it, knowing this shit is real." You continued to explain causing Daryl to chuckle, almost hysterically.

"Ya think I can?" He questioned and you just shrugged your shoulders.

"Well, you haven't run away or passed out yet, so I'm leaning towards, yes." You answered, before an all too familiar growl filled the air. Of course, there had to be more than one.

You quickly turned around, raising your handgun to take out the other one, but there were more than one. There was a whole damn pack of them. Well, shit just got interesting.

"Do I run now?" Daryl hesitantly asked and you glanced over at him to find him still standing beside you, his grip tightening on his crossbow.

You smiled softly at the mans courage as he stared at the pack of Chupacabra's in front of you and it was like his voice ticked them off because they all suddenly sprinted towards you. Fangs and claws out as they charged and you quickly raised your hands, sending telekinetic shock waves towards the monsters stopping them in a split second.

You heard Daryl gasp from beside you as you used your powers. You lifted your hands higher, raising the pack of monsters in the air before you squeezed your hands into a fists and watched as the Chupacabra's all exploded, killing them instantly.

"Ya could do that the whole time?! Why didn't ya do that to the first one?" Daryl's voice questioned in a mixture of shock, panic and confusion as you turned around to find him still standing behind you.

"I needed to find out how to kill these things without my powers. We honestly didn't know they existed, let alone how to kill one." You tried to explain, but Daryl was still staring at you like you were speaking a different language. "If my brothers or any other hunter comes across these things, they'll know how to kill them now. Silver bullet to the head." You explained and Daryl nodded ever so slightly before he looked back towards the dead Chupacabra and the guts of the exploded ones on the ground in front of you.

Neither of you said anything for a few minutes and you let Daryl have a moment to process everything he had just seen because for someone who didn't know about the supernatural yesterday, it was a lot to take in.

"You okay? I know, it's a lot to take in." You said, your tone gentle as you looked over at the guy who nodded as he slung his crossbow over his shoulder. "I hate to say this, but can you not tell anyone about what you saw today? Like I said before, if people knew this was real-"

"I won't tell anyone. My brother wouldn't even believe me if I tried." He chuckled and you couldn't help but smile watching the man laugh.

It looked good on him. He looked good. No. Don't even go there, don't even try and look at those muscular arms and broad shoulders, or those crystal blue eyes or... No, shut up brain. There was no point fantasising about this man, nothing could happen between the two of you, even if you wanted it to. Your life was too dangerous and anyone who got romantically involved with a Winchester was just destined to die and you weren't going to let that happen to anyone, especially this guy.

"We should probably head back. Your brother seemed pretty worried this morning when you didn't come home and if I don't get back soon then my brothers will start to worry and that's not good for anyone." You quickly said, snapping yourself out of your thoughts as you scanned your surroundings trying to figure out which way was back to town. You could always just teleport back to town, but Daryl would probably rather walk.

"This way." Daryl instructed nodding over his shoulder as he began to walk off and you quickly followed.

"So, what now?" Daryl asked as the two of finally reached the edge of the tree line and could now see the back of the trailer park where your brothers and Merle Dixon where waiting by the fence.

You stopped walking and turned towards Daryl who stopped as well, staring at you curiously.

"Now, you go back to living your life as normal. But, if anything ever happens that's... well, supernatural. Just call this number." You said, pulling out your fake FBI business card from your pocket and held it towards him.

"No offence, but I hope I never have to." Daryl replied honestly as he took the card and tucked it into the pocket inside his vest.

"You can give that number a call anytime. It doesn't just have to be for that reason." You added, glancing over at Daryl who's eyes widened in surprise causing you to smile before you both continued walking back to your brothers.

-

_**Now...** _

"We can't just keep living like this. There has to be something out there that can cure this. Maybe we can find Rowena and she can use some spell." Sam spoke up, breaking the silence between the four of you.

You were all hanging out in the main room of the bunker.

Sam and Cas were sitting at the war table while Dean leant against the pillar. You were leaning against the wall opposite him as the two of you bounced a tennis ball to each other because you were that fucking board.

"If all supernatural creatures are dead, Rowena probably is too." Cas responded as you bounced the tennis ball back to Dean who shook his head.

"No fucking shit.” Dean muttered, glaring at Cas as you ditched the ball at your brother in a silent warning to go easy on the angel. “Well, you two are still here. Maybe Rowena is too." Dean added, pointing towards you and Cas with the tennis ball before he bounced it back to you.

"I vote we have a little road trip, try find Rowena and see if any of our other friends are still alive. I need to find Daryl and I know going on a road trip in this new world is risky, but I need to find him and I know you guys want to find the others too." You said as you caught the ball and Dean just chuckled causing you to raise your eyebrows at him.

"You and Daryl have managed to keep your long-distance relationship working for years, I doubt the apocalypse would change anything. C'mon, let's start packing. We'll head out at first light." Dean declared.

-

By the time the sun was up, the four of you all piled into the impala, Dean driving, Sam shotgun while you and Cas chilled in the back with all your bags.

You only packed food, water and weapons, as well as a couple gas cans of fuel, because you it wasn’t like you had much room in the Impala with four adults inside.

Dean drove until sundown, taking a few detours when the main roads were blocked or when you spotted any herds in the distance. You all took turns driving as much to Deans disgust, but he couldn't drive all the time, so you all took turns and switched off to sleep.

You couldn't stop yourself from thinking about Daryl though. You were going to Rowena's place first and then you were going to the trailer park to find Daryl... But, what would you find at the trailer park? Was he still alive? Would he even still be in Georgia? What if you find him as a zombie inside his trailer... No, you couldn't let your mind go down that path, he was alive. Daryl Dixon was too stubborn to die anyway.

A week of driving and sleeping in the back of the impala, Dean finally pulled the car over by some gas station, so you all could recharge. To your surprise the gas station actually looked half decent as you scouted the area and realised that it had hardly been touched and was still stocked with food.

There were a few zombies stumbling around inside that clearly used to worked there if their uniform was any indication, but the four of you easily took them down with your knives before you set up camp inside for the night.

It was a nice change from the inside of the impala and you had a lot more space which you happily took.

"I vote we stay here one more night, before we keep heading East and hope Rowena is at her safehouse in North Carolina." Sam said, walking back into the building..

"I second that vote." You said, holding up your bottle of water like it was beer causing your brothers to roll their eyes before they all raised their bottles of water too and nodded in agreement.

You and Cas ended up taking the first watch while your brothers slept using their backpacks as pillows.

You sat on the edge of the open window sill looking out at the dark night for any signs of danger, but you knew you'd be able to hear any threats before you even saw them. But, it was nice just sitting there and looking out at the stars shining in the sky. For a short moment, it made you forget about everything that was going on.

"Hey." Cas' voice whispered and you glanced over your shoulder to find him walking towards you.

"Hey." You whispered back not wanting to wake your brothers who were fast asleep on the other side of the store.

"How's your shoulder?" He asked worriedly once he reached your side.

"It's fine. Almost completely healed, but my powers... Cas I'm practically useless." You sighed, looking back out the window.

"You're not useless, Y/N. You're one of the best hunters I know, with or without your powers." He said, trying to make you feel better and you appreciated him trying, but it didn't work.

"Maybe. But, that doesn't help this." You said motioning towards everything around you. "I can't fix what Chuck has done. He's destroyed the world... Jack might have been able to fix this, but I can't and if we can't find Rowena... Cas, how do we live like this? We can't and I... I don't even know if my boyfriend is alive." You whispered, hating the fact that you could feel tears starting to rise in your eyes.

Cas didn't say anything for a moment before he took another step towards you and rested his hand on your shoulder.

"I know." He sighed, taking a deep breath as a silent tear trickled down your cheek. "We will find a way to fix this... I don't know how, but we will find a way." Cas insisted and you nodded softly.

"I hope you're right."

"Me too." Cas responded, squeezing your shoulder gently before he started to walk away.

"Hey, Cas." You called out softly, looking back over at him as he turned back towards you. "You know that Dean doesn't hate you, right? He's angry and upset about everything that's happened and he's been taking his anger out on you. It doesn't make it right, but he doesn't hate you."

"You should tell him that." Cas responded, glancing over at the brothers who were still asleep.

"My brother... he's different. He expresses his emotions differently and I know it might not seem like it right now, but he cares about you. And I know you care about him too... Cas, I see the way you look at him." You said with a soft smile, but Cas shook his head.

"Y/N, trust me. You don't know-" He began to say before you cut him off.

"You love him, don't you?" You asked causing Cas' eyes to widen.

You smiled knowing what you had been thinking for years was actually true. Cas was in love with your brother and you knew your idiot brother loved him as well, but they were both just too oblivious to realise it.

"How did you know?" Cas asked in pure shock, quickly looking back over at Dean to make sure he was still asleep.

"I know my brother better than anyone and I know you. We've all been together for over 10 years... I see things, I know things... Dean will never be the one to say it first though, you know that right? He thinks he doesn't deserve love, that he doesn't deserve you... you should just tell him how you feel." You suggested, but Cas instantly shook his head.

"No. I can't risk that. I won't risk losing Dean all together, not after everything that's happened and everything that's happening, I can’t do that." He insisted and you just rolled your eyes.

"I'm not saying you have to, but you both deserve to be happy." You responded sincerely.

"Since when do we get what we deserve?" Cas asked quietly with a sad smile.

"Well, it's about time one of us gets what we deserve. Just think about it, please?" You asked softly, watching as Cas glanced back at Dean before he nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the four of you packed the Impala and finished the long road trip to Rowena's safehouse. The tall steel fence that surrounded the mansion was still standing strong, so that was a good sign.

"Y/N?" Sam asked as the four of you stepped inside and you silently listened for any noise coming from somewhere inside, but it was quiet. Too quite. She wasn't here. If she was, you would be able to hear her.

"She's not here." You informed, but Dean shook his head in denial before marching into the house.

None of you even had a chance to say anything before you followed him further inside as he called out for Rowena, but he didn't get any response.

The four of you split up as you searched the large house, despite knowing she wasn’t here, but Dean wanted to make sure and none of you argued.

"Dean, she's not here." You said again, grabbing your brothers' shoulder to stop him from looking any further, it was pointless.

"She has to be!" Dean shouted, spinning around and pushing your hand off his shoulder harshly.

"Guys!" Sam shouted from somewhere upstairs.

You quickly looked over at Dean to find him already looking at you and a split second later you both took off running towards the stairs, not liking the tone in his voice.

"Sammy, where are you?" Dean shouted as you raced up the stairs.

"In here." He called out from one of the rooms further down the hallway and you both ran inside to find Sam and Cas standing above what looked to be a pile of ash.

"She must have been here. But, now she's gone." Sam explained, picking up a phone from the ground that you knew belonged to Rowena as he blew the ashes off the screen. "I think... I think Chuck did kill every Supernatural creature like we suspected." Sam added, but Dean just shook his head in disbelief.

"Then how the hell is our sister and Cas still kicking?" He questioned harshly, but Sam just shrugged his shoulders..

Nobody said anything for a moment as you all stared down at the ashes that you were almost certain was all that was left of Rowena before Cas broke the silence.

"What do we do now?" Cas asked, looking over at the three of you.

"I don't know, Cas. Why don't you tell me?" Dean snapped glaring at the angel and you sighed, taking a step forward.

"Easy." You warned, grabbing your brothers shoulder again. "This place has a fence. It has food and assuming it has water, we can stay here for a while until we figure out what our next move is."

Dean glanced down at you for a moment like he wanted to argue, but clearly thought better of it as he nodded.

"I'll double check the fence line, make sure it's safe. You guys see what food she has and find out if there’s any water." He instructed, not waiting for a response before he walked out the room.

Within an hour, you had secured the mansion tightly and discovered that she had an arsenal of food, that woman would not have gone hungry. Plus, she had a rainwater tank out the back that was full. This place was perfect for the apocalypse.

You all had your own rooms, but despite the mansion having over eight bedrooms, you all chose ones right next to each other, not wanting to be too far apart in case something happened.

It's been three days since you arrived at Rowena's safe house, but none of you knew what to do next.

You and your brothers had gone through every book she had in her library downstairs, but there was nothing even remotely related or useful for fixing a zombie apocalypse. Sam even went through the Book of the Damned twice, but it was useless.

You were out of options. God was dead. Jack was dead. Rowena was dead... you were out of options and you knew that there was nothing the four of you could do to fix this.

You had bought the apocalypse onto the world and you couldn't fix it. This was the world now...

You laid on your bed staring up at the fancy chandelier that was hanging from the ceiling above you as you waited for the sun to rise. It was probably only 3am, if you had counted correctly, so you knew there was still a few hours before your brothers woke up.

Sam and Dean were coming up with a plan to try and find all your friends and family. They had a map set out with locations of all your friends, Jody, Donna, Charlie, everyone. They were trying to figure out the best route to travel, the route that required less gas, but avoided any populated areas that would be swarmed by zombies.

"Don't!" Dean's voice suddenly shouted.

You quickly sat up in bed, reaching for your handgun on the nightstand. Why the hell was Dean awake and who the hell was he shouting at?

"You're angry." Cas' voice said and you sighed with relief, because for a moment you thought that there was a stranger in the house, but it was just Cas.

You laid back down on your bed, trying not to eavesdrop on their conversation, but with your super hearing and the thin walls between your room and Deans, it was impossible.

"Yes, I am angry. About everything. All of it." Dean agreed, anger still evident in his tone.

"All of it?" Cas asked.

"This mess, the frickin zombie apocalypse, all of the messes. But, turns out we're just hamsters running in a wheel our whole lives. What do we have to show for it? Huh? God's been lying to you Cas, forever. You bought into the biggest scam in history." Dean stated and you sighed, rolling your eyes.

God was dead. You killed him. He may have written your lives and destroyed the world as you knew it, but he couldn't control you anymore. Although, that didn't really matter to Dean, the damage was already done.

"You don't think I'm angry after what Chuck did? After what he took from me? He killed Jack! But, that doesn't mean it was all a lie." Cas tried to say.

"Really? Everything we've done is for what? Nothing."

"Even if we didn't know that all of the challenges we faced were born from Chucks imaginations, how would we describe it all? We'd call it life. Because that's precisely what life is. It's an obstacle and maybe Chuck designed the obstacles, but we ran our own race, we made our own moves and mostly we did well with that." Cas responded.

You found yourself nodding in agreement despite being in another room and not even part of the conversation, but Cas was right. Listening to them was like the apocalypse version of watching a television show. This was great entertainment.

"Did we? I'll tell you what we do know. Nothing about our lives is real. Everything that we lost, everything that we are is because of Chuck. So, maybe you can stick your head back in the sand, maybe you can pretend that we actually had a choice. But, I can't."

Everything went silent for a few seconds before the sound of Deans bedroom door creaking open filled the air.

"Dean." Cas quickly called out. "You asked what about all of this is real? We are."

Your brother didn't say anything in response to that before his bedroom door slammed shut and you heard his footsteps walk past your room and back down the stairs.

Dean was hurting. You knew he was confused on what to believe. He didn't know what was God and what wasn't... Hell, you didn't either. But, it didn't matter anymore. He was gone and you had to figure out what to do next. You had to go find your friends, you had to find Daryl Dixon.

-

_ **Then...** _

"Hello?" You answered through the phone, not recognising the number that was on the screen.

"Umm, Y/N? That you?" A familiar gruff southern voice hesitantly asked and you couldn't stop the grin forming on your face.

"Daryl Dixon. I was starting to think you weren't ever gonna call." You teased as you climbed off your bed and shut your bedroom door, so your brothers or Cas wouldn't come in.

"That makes two of us." Daryl responded with a soft chuckle before he stopped talking for a moment clearly trying to figure out what to say.

"Are ya free tonight? My brother's out, got the trailer to myself-" Daryl started to explain before you grabbed your leather jacket and teleported to the trailer park within a few seconds.

You walked up to the Dixon's trailer, you phone still held to your ear as you knocked on the door.

"-trailer to myself tonight and- hang on someone's knockin' on the door." Daryl continued to say through the phone and a moment later the door opened. "Whatever ya want I ain't interested..." Daryl started to say before he trailed off, his jaw dropping when he realised it was you standing in front of him.

"Still not interested?" You asked with a small grin, but Daryl was too shocked to say anything causing you to chuckle. "Perks of being part angel, I can teleport."

You lowered your phone, hanging up the call since Daryl didn't seem like he was going to do it any time soon before you tucked it back into your jeans pocket.

"I can see that." Daryl responded, still staring at you in shock before he shook his head at himself and stepped out the trailer.

"So, what did you have planned for tonight?" You asked curiously.

"Honestly, I didn't expect ya to say yes, let alone be here in five seconds." Daryl admitted with a slight blush.

You were shocked that he had actually called you. It had been nearly a whole month since you parted ways after that Chupacabra case and you hadn't heard a word from him since, until now.

"I know a really good burger place in Delaware? My brothers and I went there last week. It's by the beach and everything." You suggested and Daryl nodded in agreement, but quickly stopped and frowned.

"That's like three states away." He stated in confusion, only just realising what you had just said.

"I know, I can teleport us there. You wanna go?" You asked and Daryl thought about if for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ain't ever been outta Georgia. Why not." He responded as he ducked back into his trailer, disappearing for a few seconds before he walked back out and locked the door behind him.

"Here." You said, holding your hand out towards him and Daryl eyed you cautiously for a moment before he grabbed your hand. "It might feel weird the first time." You warned.

Daryl opened his mouth about to say something, but you didn't give him the chance before you closed your eyes and teleported to the burger place.

A moment later you both landed on the soft sand of the beach, but you nearly toppled over when Daryl hastily grabbed your shoulder for stability.

"You okay?" You asked looking over him as Daryl nodded breathlessly half bent over.

You knew the first few times teleporting wasn't all that fun. The dizziness, the nausea, the disorientation, it wasn't fun or so that's what your brothers used to tell you the first few times you teleported them.

"How the hell do ya do this all the time?" Daryl questioned after a few minutes as he stood up straight and let go of your shoulder, looking around.

"It doesn't affect me. My brothers on the other hand, they absolutely hated it the first few times. But, it'll get better, I promise." You insisted and Daryl glared at you with a doubtful look before he turned around and actually took in the scenery around him.

"Wow." He muttered to no one in particular as he started out at the ocean and you only just realised that Daryl might have never seen the ocean before.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Mmm." Daryl hummed in agreement as he continued to watched the waves in the distance before he turned back towards you. "So where's this burger place ya brother raves 'bout?"

"This way." You said, grabbing his hand again causing Daryl to flinch at the sudden touch, but he quickly recovered and you almost missed it. Almost.

You eyed him for a second, but didn't ask any questions before you lead him up the beach towards the small burger shack by the jetty.

It didn't take long before the two of you were seated at a table overlooking the beach with a bottle of beer each. Neither of you really said much for a while, too busy enjoying the moment as you watched the waves crash against the jetty.

"So..." You started to say before trailing off, unsure of what to actually say.

It's been years since you had last been on a date. What were you even meant to talk about? Wait, was this even a date?

"So..." Daryl repeated, but didn't say anything further as he took a sip from his beer awkwardly causing you to chuckle.

"It's been a while since I've done this, so let's just start off with the basics... umm what do you do for a living?" You asked curiously, trying to spark a conversation with the man, although you got a feeling that he wasn't one to talk much.

"Work part time at the local mechanics. It's not much, but I like the work." He answered honestly causing you to smile softly.

"You would get along with my brother, Dean. He loves working with cars." You responded, but Daryl just shook his head.

"He's the older one, right? Nah, he already hates me. Ya saw the daggers he was giving me after we got back from killing those Chupacabra's." Daryl responded and you couldn't stop the laugh from escaping your lips.

He had a point. Dean wasn't too happy that you had gone off after Daryl by yourself and taken on the Chupacabra’s, and he sure as hell didn't like you giving Daryl your personal number either.

"Fair point." You chuckled causing Daryl to smile slightly as he stared at you from across the table.

"What 'bout you? Ya just hunt monsters for a livin'?" Daryl asked curiously.

"Pretty much. Been doing it since I was a kid, kinda the family business. Dad taught my brothers and I everything and after he died we just continued his legacy I guess." You answered, taking a sip of your beer as Daryl nodded.

"Speakin' of ya brothers. Do they know you're here?"

"God, no. I do not want to deal with their million questions and over protectiveness. I love them to death, but they're a pain in my ass sometimes. What about your brother?" You asked, but Daryl shook his head.

"Nah, he thinks you're a cop 'n he ain't a fan of cops." He answered and well that was fair enough.

It didn't take long before the waitress appeared and took your orders.

You both ended up getting the loaded burgers and fries. After a few more beers, you both began opening up a bit more.

You learned that he liked motorcycles and went hunting as often as he could. You knew he had a crossbow from the last time you met him, but he told you more about it and how it was a birthday present from Merle, the only present he had ever really gotten. He told you how Merle had first taught him how to hunt when he was a kid, taught him how to use a slingshot and how to gut and skin squirrels.

In return you told him a little about yourself. You told him how you never knew you were a Nephilim until you were in your 20's. You told him how your father taught you and your brothers how to shoot, fight and how to hunt, but not the same kind of hunting Daryl and Merle do.

You told him that you had never met your mother and that your father always refused to talk about her.. Daryl told you a bit about his mother and how she died in a house fire when he was a kid.

The two of you shared a lot of information and it should have scared you with how easy it was to talk to him.

You never spoke about your personal stuff with anyone, but for some reason it didn't scare you. You felt comfortable around Daryl and for whatever reason you knew that you could trust him.

"This has been nice." You commented, eating your last fry and looking over at Daryl who smiled softly.

"It has. Thanks for this." He responded, motioning to the area around him.

"Don't thank me, you're the one who called. I just chose the location." You replied, standing up from your chair and Daryl followed as you walked out the burger shack back onto the sandy beach.

"So... would ya wanna... I don't know. Wanna do this again some time?" Daryl asked nervously as he looked down at the ground while the two of you walked along the beach.

"I would love to." You responded causing Daryl's head to snap back up as he stared at you in shock. "Were you expecting a different answer?"

"Well, yeah. Ain't nobody wants anythin’ to do with a Dixon, ain't nothin’ but white trash rednecks." He muttered, looking away from you again, but you quickly stepped forward, grabbing his shoulder and this time he didn't flinch at the touch.

"I don't believe that." You simply responded.

"Ya should."

"No, you're a good man, Daryl Dixon. Look at me." You instructed as you let go of his shoulder and cupped his cheek with your hand, forcing him to look at you. "You're a good man and I like you, okay? I really really like you and I wanna see you again." You admitted and Daryl's eyes widened.

"Ya mean that?" He asked softly, unsure if you were just messing with him.

"Does this prove it?" You asked as you leant forward and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

For a moment, Daryl didn't move, his entire body froze in place. But, a second later he melted into your kiss and started to kiss you back, his hands resting on your waist as he pulled you closer to him.

"That proves it." He whispered against your lips as he kissed you again before pulling away, his hands still on your hips as he stared at you.

"Good. Now, you ready to teleport again? I promise, eventually it gets better the more you do it." You insisted causing Daryl to scoff in disbelief, but he nodded anyway as you grabbed his hand from your hip and closed your eyes.

A second later, you opened your eyes and you were standing in front the Dixon's trailer.

"That was meant to be better?" Daryl questioned, letting go of your hand as he rubbed his face, breathing heavily.

"I said eventually, not right away." You corrected unable to stop yourself from laughing at the look Daryl send your way.

"Remind me to say 'no' next time." He responded causing you to smile even more.

"So, there will be a next time?" You asked and Daryl nodded grabbing your hand again, pulling you towards him as he kissed you.

"Thank you for tonight, but I better get back before my brothers realise I'm gone." You said after a few seconds, pulling away from him and Daryl nodded in understanding.

"Take care of ya self out there, Angel." He said and you smiled softly at the nickname, kissing him one last time before you teleported back to your bedroom in the bunker.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat from behind you causing you to jump in surprise and spin around to find Cas standing in the doorway looking at you.

"Umm, hi." You tried to say casually hoping Cas didn't see you teleport.

"Where did you go?" He asked, but you just shrugged your shoulders trying to pretend that you didn't know what he was talking about. "I saw you teleport, Y/N."

"Don't tell my brothers." You quickly said causing Cas to look at you with a disapproving expression.

"What did you do?" He asked, although it sounded like he didn't really wanna know the answer.

"Remember when Sam, Dean and I went on that Chupacabra case? I just went on a date with Daryl Dixon." You admitted and it took Cas a moment to process what you just said because your name and the word _dating_ did not belong together.

"Okay... and is that a bad thing?"

You smiled softly at Cas' innocence.

"No, the opposite actually. But, you know what my brothers are like, especially, Dean. Just don't tell them. Promise me you won't." You begged, taking a step towards him.

"Okay, I promise." He replied and you sighed with relief before you wrapped your arms around him, hugging him. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Early chapter! I hope you guys are still enjoying this fic, I know crossovers aren’t everyone's favourite, but I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who are still here and reading, your support means the world to me, so thank you xx


	5. Chapter 5

You laid on the unfamiliar mattress staring up at the ceiling, listening quietly to see if Dean and Cas' argument was finish before getting up.

Slipping your boots back on, you walked out your room and came face to face with Cas, who had just stepped out of Dean's room after their heated argument.

"You heard all of that, didn't you?" Cas asked, but by the look on his face he already knew the answer. "Still think he feels the same way about me?"

"Yes, but... just... just give him some time." You suggested and Cas sighed, but nodded.

Suddenly, Sam's bedroom door opened across the hall as he stepped out, but froze when he saw you and Cas standing there.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Yeah, was just telling Cas that we should go back over the map, figure out where to go next." You lied and to your relief Sam bought it.

"Good thinking. We should probably hit the road today. The more time we waste, the less chance we have of finding anyone." He responded before he turned away and walked downstairs to go over the map again.

"Thank you." Cas sighed, bringing your attention back to him.

"You helped me keep Daryl a secret from Sam and Dean for months, it's the least I could do. C'mon, let's help my brothers get a plan in motion." You said and Cas nodded in agreement.

You spent the following few hours figuring out where to go next and in the end you had somewhat of a plan formulated. You were going to go to Daryl's first, his small town was the closest to your current location. Then, you'd head north to Minnesota to find Donna, then to South Dakota for Jody and the girls, but that was as far as you'd planned.

There were holes in the plan though. So many damn holes and 'what ifs' to even count, but it was the only plan you had, so you were going to do it.

You just hoped that none of your friends had ventured too far and were still alive and surviving near their old homes, otherwise... well the chances of finding your friends, the chances of finding your boyfriend would be nearly impossible.

-

_**Then...** _

You sat in the back of the Impala while your brothers argued about what to do about the Mark of Cain and you were sick of hearing them fight.

You wanted to put your headphones in and block them out with music, but you had left them in the bunker. Rookie mistake.

So, instead you shot off a quick text to Daryl asking what he was up to. It had been a while since you and Daryl had seen each other. With the whole Mark of Cain thing, you hadn't been able to visit and you refused to let him come to the bunker, not wanting to put him in danger if something happened.

_-Hey, not much. Merle's driving me fucking crazy though._

You smiled softly at his quick reply before you started typing your own.

_-What's he done now?_

_-Gave himself a black eye with can opener. He's wasted._

You rolled your eyes and had to stop yourself from laughing out loud after reading that. His brother was always doing stupid shit, especially while drunk.

_-Wish I could have been there to see it._

You glanced up from your phone to find Dean eyeing you through the revision mirror, but he didn't say anything to you before he focused back on the road. At least him and Sam weren't at each other's throats anymore.

_-Why don't you just teleport and come here?_

You missed Daryl and wanted nothing more than to go see him, but you couldn't leave your brothers. Not with everything going on at the moment, not with Dean on edge with the mark.

You knew Dean was trying to fight it, but he was struggling. He wouldn't be able to fight it forever, you knew that, Sam knew that, Cas too. Which was why you had to stick together and figure out how to get the mark off him.

_-I can't. On a case with my brothers._

You had told Daryl about the Mark of Cain. Hell, he had held you while you cried about your worries for Dean. But, you hadn't told him much else about it.

_-This got to do that mark? Dean, okay?_

_-Yeah, but Dean's okay. We might have a lead on something to fix it._

_-That's good. Be careful, Angel._

You couldn't stop yourself from smiling at the nickname. You weren't even sure when he had started calling you that, but it clearly stuck and you loved it.

"Who are you texting? You keep smiling at your phone." Dean suddenly said, drawing your attention away from your phone to find your brother looking at you through the revision mirror and you rolled your eyes.

"Nobody bro, mind your own business." You responded causing Sam to chuckle softly as Dean glared at him.

"Relax. I just haven't seen you smile lately... well not since the mark. But, you don't need to worry about that, I'm fine." He insisted and you simply nodded, but you knew he was lying.

_-Good luck with drunk Merle. I gotta go._

_-Thanks, I'm gonna need it._

You smiled softly reading it before you turned your phone off and shoved it in your pocket.

"So, what's this lead that Charlie found?" You asked, leaning your forearms on the back of your brothers seats before Sam turned around and started explaining.

"Alright, so get this."

-

**Now...**

You had been on the road for two days now, driving during the day and setting up makeshifts camps at night. Most of which were just the four of you squished inside the safety of the Impala, but it was better than nothing.

Dean was starting to get back to his normal self, he wasn't taking his anger out on anyone or more specifically Cas. He was more talkative and positive now, which just made everything a whole lot easier.

You weren't sure if it was the conversation he had with Cas that you overhead a few days back at Rowena's that changed his mindset or not. Maybe it was just the fact that you now had a plan and could actually do something, that had gotten him into a better mood. Either way, you were relieved and it was clear that Sam and Cas were as well.

It was midday when Dean had pulled the car over in the middle of some tiny outback town. The town was only small, a few shops, a bar and the grocery store that Dean had pulled up in front.

You had tried to stay clear of towns, but you were running low on supplies. Sam had found this small out of the way country town on the map and figured that would be your best place to scavenge.

After a quick perimeter check and with the help of your super hearing, you were satisfied that there was nobody dead or alive around the grocery store, so you went in.

"Jackpot!" Dean shouted, the second the four of you entered the store causing Sam to hush him, but Dean just rolled his eyes. "Relax, Y/N said nobody's here. Look at this place, something good was bound to happen."

Dean was right. This place had barely been touched. It was almost as if the apocalypse hadn't touched the store, the shelves were all practically full and for once there wasn't a single dead body inside either. Dean was right, you had finally hit the jackpot.

"Let's split up, it'll be quicker." Sam suggested and you all nodded in agreement.

You ended up following Cas down the back of the store, shoving food and supplies into your backpack along the way.

You were only in the store for less than 20 minutes before it all turned to shit.

You could hear something outside and you had a bad feeling you knew what it was.

"Cas." You whispered, getting the angels attention from where he was further down the aisle.

"What's wrong?" He instantly asked, turning back towards you noticing the alarm in your tone.

"Zombies. They're outside, I can hear them." You answered, keeping your voice down as you reached Cas' side. "We need to get my brothers and go."

You could hear the growls of the zombies getting closer in the background and you knew it was only a matter of minutes before they'd reach the grocery store.

You grabbed the backpack of supplies and threw it over your shoulder. You glanced over at the dirty window trying to see if you could see any zombies, but the window was covered in too much dirt and grime to see through.

You followed Cas out the aisle you were scavenging and rushed back towards the front of the store where you could hear your brothers bickering with each other in the canned food aisle.

"Hey, we need to go." You shouted in a soft whisper.

"Why? This place hasn't even been touched." Dean responded, reaching for another can on the shelf as he glanced over in your direction, but immediately stopped what he was doing when he saw the look on yours and Cas' face.

"How long do we have?" Sam asked when suddenly loud banging erupted from the side of the store.

"I'm guessing none." Dean grumbled, shoving the last can into the duffle bag before he zipped it up and threw it over his shoulder. "Let's go."

Without saying anything the four of you made your way to the back door just as the sound of glass shattering filled the air and you knew the zombies had broken through the front windows.

You adjusted the strap of your backpack over your shoulders as Cas went to open the back door, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked." Cas stated as he tried to turn the door knob, but it was no use. Shit.

The growls of the zombies got louder causing you to quickly spin around and your eyes widened when you realised how many of them had gotten through the broken window and were heading towards you.

"Guys." You warned, pulling your angel blade out as you stepped forward, putting yourself between your family and the zombies.

"Cas, move." Dean ordered and the next thing you knew, he kicked the door open.

You spun around and followed the guys outside, but nearly ran straight into the back of Sam.

"What-" You began to question, but your voice died in your throat when you saw the mass amount of zombies outside.

"Back inside!" Dean shouted above the loud growling of the herd.

You quickly turned about to rush back inside, but you came face to face with more zombies.

"Any other ideas?" Sam frantically asked as you raised your angel blade and took out the zombie in the doorway before slamming the door shut, locking the ones inside the store up before you turned your attention back to the rest.

They were everywhere, doubling in size by the second and before you could even blink you were surrounded.

Behind you was the brick wall of the store that was filled with zombies and in front of you was a herd of them for as far as you could see.

You were fucked and by the panicked looks on your brothers and Cas' face, they knew it as well.

"Seriously, any ideas at all?" Sam repeated desperately, pulling out his demon knife as you all took a step back until your backs were basically against the wall.

You heard Dean swear under his breath as looked down at the gun in his hand uselessly knowing that a single gun wasn't going to do anything.

The assault rifles in the Impala would do some good right now, but the car was on the other side of the store. There was no way you'd make it even five metres let alone all the way back to the car.

"I got a bad idea." You announced, holding your backpack out to Sam who frowned, but took it as you tucked your angel blade away and stepped in front of all of them.

"Y/N, what are you-" Cas started to ask, but you didn't give him chance to finish.

You quickly raised your hands, using your powers as your eyes started glowing bright purple. In an instant the pain in your head started, but you ignored it as matching purple swirls came from your hands and you sent a shockwave of power at the herd.

You weren't entirely sure what happened after that.

One moment the zombies were staggering towards the group of you and the next thing you knew, you had killed over half of them. The remains of their corpses splattered on the ground, completely destroyed.

You didn't get a chance to really process the fact that the other half of the herd were already rushing towards you before the world started to spin.

Searing pain suddenly shot through your head as blood dripped from your nose and the next thing you knew the ground was rushing towards you.

"Y/N!" You thought someone shouted, but all you could register was your head slamming against the corner of the brick wall as you collapsed to the ground.

The splintering pain in your head suddenly quadrupled as something wet began to slide down your forehead. You were pretty sure you had split the corner of your head open, but you were to focused on not passing out to care.

Black dots clouded your vision as you struggled to stay conscious, but you knew you had to stay awake.

You forced your eyes open to find Cas and Dean crouched down in front of you with panicked expressions. Their lips were moving and you knew they were trying to talk to you, but you couldn't hear anything above the ringing in your ears.

Cas quickly placed his hand over your forehead and it took your foggy brain a few moments to realise that he was trying to heal the gash on your head. But, when he pulled his hand away it was clear that it didn't work with all the blood smeared over his palm.

Suddenly, Sam grabbed your arm and pulled you to your feet, but your legs instantly buckled from underneath you and if it wasn't for him still holding you, you would have hit the ground again.

The world around you was still spinning even more when Dean appeared in front of you again, well three of him appeared in front of you.

Suddenly, Sam grabbed your arm and threw it over his shoulder, stopping you from collapsing.

Again, he was saying something, but you couldn't make out any of the words.

A moment later, Dean grabbed your other arm, throwing it over his shoulder before your brothers started to help you run in the opposite direction from the zombies, Cas taking the lead and taking down the few zombies in your way.

The next few minutes went by in a blur and before you knew it, your brothers were helping you inside some kind of building.

Slowly your hearing started to come back, the ringing in your ears lessening, but the pain radiating through your skull didn't. If anything it was getting worse and you weren't entirely if sure you were going to pass out or throw up.

Dean let go of your arm and disappeared for a moment, letting Sam lead you further into the building. He slowly helped you to the ground before he rushed back over to the front door to help close it as the zombies reached the building, their loud growling and banging coming from outside.

Your eyes fluttered shut and for a moment you considered just leaving them shut and drifting off into unconsciousness. No more pain, no more worry, no more anything. But, you couldn't do that. Your brothers needed you. Cas needed you.

Suddenly, a paid of hands cupped your face, snapping your eyes open to find Sam in front of you.

"Thank God." He sighed, dropping to the ground beside you as he pulled out a rag from his pocket and pressed it against your forehead causing you to wince in pain.

"Sorry. Sorry. Just don't pass out, please." Sam begged, holding the rag against the bleeding cut on your forehead.

"O-okay." You said weakly, your voice barely above a whisper as you tried to get the world to stop spinning around you.

"We wait them out. Something might come by and distract them." Cas' voice suddenly said across the room.

You looked away from Sam to find Cas standing by the door, looking through the peep hole and you only just realised that you were in some kind of house. But, you could hear the herd outside, they were surrounding the building.

"And if we can't?" Dean asked, drawing your attention away from Cas to find your brother leaning against the wall across the room.

"Then we fight." Cas answered, stepping away from the door when the zombies continued to bash against it, trying to get in.

"We'll lose." Dean mumbled and you hated the sudden defeat and sadness in his tone. Dean had given up and if he had given up, you knew you were screwed. "I just lead us into another trap."

"Dean." Cas said, his tone softening as Dean pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the angel.

"Everybody's going to die, Cas. Everybody. I can't stop it. The herd will break through that door..."

"I know." Cas sighed and you tried to sit yourself up, to say something to them, but you were too weak. You couldn't.

"They're gonna kill us, and then Sam, and then Y/N... I'm sorry." Dean whispered, shaking his head.

For a moment nobody said anything as Sam gently removed the rag from your forehead no doubt to inspect the wound, but you were too focused on the look on Castiel’s face. He was sad... but happy at the same time and he almost seemed relieved as he took a step towards Dean.

"Wait, there is another way. We don't know if a bite can turn an angel. I can get through the herd and draw them all to me, give you guys a chance to escape." Cas suddenly said and your eyes widened.

No. He couldn't do that. Cas wasn't going to sacrifice himself for you guys. That was no going to happen.

"Cas, no." Sam said, speaking up for the first time causing the angel to look over at the two of you with sad eyes.

You forced yourself to sit up, leaning against your elbow as Sam quickly grabbed your shoulders to steady you.

"Easy." He whispered, not liking how much your were swaying despite half lying down and for a second you thought you were going to actually pass out, but you pushed through it.

"Cas... please- please don't." You mumbled, hating how weak your voice sounded.

You looked at the angel desperately, tears rising in your eyes making everything that was spinning around you even harder to see, but Cas just shook his head.

"No." Dean suddenly said.

"Dean, it's the only way. We don't know if a bite will turn me. I'm an angel. It's worth a shot." Cas insisted, turning his attention back to him.

"It's not worth your life!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean." Cas said taking a step closer to him as you struggled to keep your eyes focused on them, the pain in your head getting worse by the second. "The one thing I want in this life is something I know I can't have. But, I can do this. I can save you. All of you."

"What are you talking about, man?" Dean asked, but you knew what Cas was referring to.

You knew what he wanted and you also knew that if he just told Dean how he felt, he would be able to have it. Your brother may be an oblivious idiot, but he loved Castiel, that you knew for a fact.

"I know how you see yourself, Dean. You see yourself in the same way our enemies see you. You're destructive. You're angry and you're broken. You're "daddy's blunt instrument" and you think that hate and anger.. that's what drives you, that's who you are. It's not, and everyone who knows you sees it." Cas began to say, motioning over to you and Sam, but Dean kept his eyes on Cas.

"Everything you've ever done, the good and the bad, you have done for love. You raised your little brother and sister for love. You fought for this whole world for love. That is who you are." Cas continued to say, but stopped for a moment when the zombies outside started to get louder and the banging turned more rapid.

"You're the most caring man on earth. You're the most selfless, loving human being I will ever know." Cas added and even from a distance you could see the tears rising in Castiel's eyes.

"You know, ever since we met, ever since I pulled you out of hell, knowing you has changed me. Because you cared, I cared. I cared about you, I cared about Sam. I cared about Y/N. I cared about Jack... but I cared about the whole world because of you. You changed me, Dean." Cas admitted, his voice breaking as a silent tear trickled down his cheek.

"Why does this sound like a goodbye?" Dean asked, his voice rough fighting back his own emotions.

"Because it is." Cas responded with a sad yet happy smile, his eyes filled with tears. "I love you." Cas confessed and that was all it took for the tears in your eyes to fall.

You could see Dean shake his head slightly, his entire body tense as he stared at Cas and you knew your brother was in shock.

Hell, you were in shock and you were boarder-line conscious and you knew about the angels feelings too. You couldn't even imagine the thoughts that were running through Deans mind right now. Cas had just confessed his love to him and he was about to sacrifice himself...

"Don't do this, Cas." Dean begged.

Suddenly, one of the hinges on the front door broke off as the zombies continued to push against it and you knew it was only a matter of seconds before they busted through.

Dean quickly looked over his shoulder towards you and Sam. Tears threatening to spill from his eyes before he turned back to Cas.

"Cas, I-"

Dean didn't get to finish before Cas grabbed his shoulder with the hand that was still covered with your blood.

"Goodbye, Dean." He said as he pushed your brother across the room and out the way.

A split second later the front door busted open and Cas pushed the zombies back before he got through the door.

There was nothing you could do, but watch through teary eyes as the zombies bit and clawed at him through the trench coat. You could hear Cas' pained groans after each hit. But, he kept going.

He drew the zombies attention to him as he pushed through the herd and disappeared amongst them outside.

Suddenly, everything started to spin, white dots taking over your vision and the last thing you saw was Dean on the ground beside you. Tears welling up in his eyes with Cas' bloodied handprint on his shoulder before everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me. I promise Dean and Cas will get a happy ending, just bare with me through this pain and trust me. This isn’t the end for them even though right now they all think it is.
> 
> Anyway,, next chapter the Winchesters finally reach Daryl’s home town, so stay tuned xx


	6. Chapter 6

You awoke with a gasp, pain shooting through your head as you sat up.

For a moment, you had no idea where you were or what happened, but then it all came flooding back.

The zombies at the grocery store. The herd following you to the house, trapping you all inside. Sam hovering over you in panic. Dean and Cas standing across the room, both in tears.

_'Why does this sound like a goodbye?'_

_'Because it is. I love you.'_

Zombies bashing against the door.

_"Don't do this, Cas'_

_'Goodbye, Dean.'_

The zombies breaking through the front door and Cas leading them away... Cas!

"Whoa. Whoa. Y/N, calm down. It's okay." Sam's voice said, as you sat up in panic.

Your eyes frantically scanned your surroundings, but your head was spinning too much and you couldn't figure out where you were.

"Dean, pull over." Sam instructed and you only just realised that you were in the back of the Impala. How'd you get back to the car?

You weren't sure what was going on until the car stopped and you came to the sudden conclusion that you were going to be sick.

"Y/N are-" Someone started to say, but you didn't hear the rest of it before you opened the back door and practically fell out the car.

Not a second later you were throwing up on the side of the road which just made the pain in your head hurt even more, but as your stomach contracted violently and bile rose in your throat, you weren't really thinking about that at the moment.

Suddenly, a gentle hand was on your back and your hair was being pulled away from your face as you threw up again.

"You're okay. You'll be okay." Sam's gentle voice whispered from beside you, his hand rubbing soothing circles over your back.

It felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes before you finally stopped throwing up as you sat there on your hands and knees, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand, but you didn't try and get up, not trusting your body in the slightest.

"I think you have a concussion. Just stay there for a bit." Sam suddenly said and you nodded slightly, collapsing back down and sitting on the ground as you leant your back against the side of the Impala.

You closed your eyes for a moment, trying to will the pain in your head to disappear before your mind suddenly clicked and your eyes shot open.

"Where's Cas?" You questioned, blinking away the stars in your eyes.

You looked over at Sam who was sitting beside you, his face dropping at the mention of the angel and you shook your head. No, Cas had to be okay. It was Cas! He had to be okay.

You heard the sound of a car door closing and you looked to the right to find Dean walking around the Impala towards you, with a bottle of water in his hands.

Dean didn't say anything as he knelt down in front of you, handing you the bottle of water which you grabbed with shaky hands and took a small sip before holding it back towards him.

"Dean...?" You started to ask, but trailed off when Dean's sad, red eyes eyes locked with yours and your heart dropped.

Dean was heartbroken. You hadn't seen that look in your brothers eyes since... well since Lucifer killed Cas a few years ago. You didn't like thinking about those days. You had never seen your brother like that before. He was lost, grieving and broken... it hurt you seeing him suffering like that and now it was like you had gone back in time to that day.

The look in his eyes was the same one he had when Lucifer killed Cas a few years ago, when he collapsed to the ground beside the angels dead body. It was that same sad, empty look. The look of a man who had just lost the love of his life.

Suddenly, Dean took the water bottle from your hands and stood up, taking a few steps away as he stared down at the ground and spoke.

"He saved me. He saved us. The zombies broke through the door and he sacrificed himself... he lead them away so we could escape." Dean started to explain, his voice hoarse as he turned away, shaking his head. "Cas, is gone." He whispered, his voice breaking and you didn't even realise you were crying until Sam wrapped his arm over your shoulder and pulled you into his chest as you broke down.

You cried until Sam's shoulder was drenched, but he didn't seem to care as he held you tightly until you had no more tears left.

"Guys, we need to go. Zombies up ahead." Dean's voice suddenly called out, his voice still hoarse as you lifted your head from Sam's shoulder to find Dean walking back over to the two of you as he held his hand out to you.

You took your big brothers hand, letting him help you to your feet which nearly gave way from the sudden weight, but Dean kept you steady as he grabbed your shoulder with his other hand, eyeing you worriedly.

"I think she has a concussion." Sam informed from behind you and Dean just nodded, his hand cupping the side of your face as he stared at the large gash on your forehead.

"Dean... I'm so sorry." You murmured, your voice shaky as you stared at him, but Dean shook his head and pulled you into his chest. "I'm sorry." You repeated, unable to stop the sob from wracking your body as he hugged you tightly.

"I'm sorry too." He whispered, kissing the top of your head.

"Okay, we need to go. Like right now." Sam suddenly said causing you and Dean to pull away as the sound of zombies growling reached your ears. Sam was right, you needed to leave.

Without saying anything else, Dean helped you back inside the Impala, your head still spinning and you realised that Sam was right again, you defiantly had some kind of concussion.

It didn't take long before you were cruising back down the road, away from where the zombies were. You all sat in silence, Dean driving while Sam silently sat shotgun, both of them constantly glancing at your through the revision mirror making sure you hadn't passed out again.

"What now?" Sam asked, his voice gentle, knowing that this was going to be a difficult conversation.

Dean didn't say anything, he didn't even acknowledge the question as he kept his eyes on the road and even from the backseat you could see his knuckles turning white around the steering wheel.

Dean was closing himself off. He was getting emotionless, he was putting up that wall he always puts up when he was hurting, like the first time Cas died and the second time... Dean was shutting himself off and you couldn't let him do that. He had done it when Lucifer killed Cas, he had pushed you and Sam away, he had closed off completely, hell, he even killed himself too. You couldn't let that happen again... but the only way to get him out of it was to bring Cas back, when Cas came back all those years ago, it was like Dean suddenly turned back into his old self within a few seconds... but you couldn't bring Cas back... wait could you?

Castiel has died many times before. Hell, all three of you had died before and you had always managed to bring each other back, maybe there was a way to bring Cas back again... it was worth a shot.

"We should find a place to stay the night and figure out how to bring Cas back." You said, but Dean instantly shook his head.

"He's not coming back-" Dean started to say, his voice stern as he stared at the road ahead of him.

"You don't know that." You tried to say, but Dean just shook his head again.

"He's gone!" Dean shouted, glaring at you through the revision mirror causing you to flinch at his sudden raised voice. "Cas, isn't coming back. Sam and I tried while you were unconscious... he's gone."

You glanced over at Sam with a questioning look and he simply nodded indicating that Dean was telling the truth. Wait, how long were you unconscious for then? You thought to yourself, but you just shook your head, that wasn't important right now.

You didn't say anything for a moment, hating the fact that tears were starting to rise in your eyes again.

"Maybe-" You began to say before Dean cut you off.

"No." He stated sternly, glaring at you through the revision mirror, but you knew he wasn't angry at you, he was angry at himself... you knew he secretly blamed himself for this, hell, you blamed yourself for it too... kind of a Winchester family trait.

You were all silent for a moment before Dean continued.

"I couldn't even say it back." He said, his voice suddenly so soft, so vulnerable that you thought you had imagined it until Sam spoke up.

"Say what back?" He asked.

"He told me he loved me... I couldn't even say it back, Sammy, but I do. God, I do." Dean whispered and you could see his eyes turning watery through the revision mirror, breaking your heart even more.

"He knows, Dean. He knows." You replied softly, leaning forward and placing your hand on his shoulder, but making sure you didn't touch Cas' bloodied hand print that was stained on his jacket.

Dean didn't say anything in response as a silent tear trickled down his cheek and rested his free hand over your own that was still on his shoulder.

None of you really said anything after that. There was nothing you could say. Cas was dead... what could any of you say to make that better? He was gone and he wasn't coming back.

You had known Cas for over 12 years, he had been there for you through thick and thin and now he was just gone... you didn't even get to say goodbye.

-

It took a few days before you reached the small redneck town in the middle of Georgia that the Dixon brothers called home.

It was like a ghost town with a few lonely zombies here and there, but other than that, there was no signs of life anywhere.

Dean slowly drove the Impala down the Main Street, all of you looking around in awe at just how bare the town was. Usually, there were usually signs of other survivors in towns, but there was nothing. Hell, usually there were a lot more zombies, but you had only seen a few so far.

It didn't take long before Dean pulled into the trailer park, but before he even stopped the car in front of the Dixons trailer you knew they weren't there.

Daryl's truck and Merle's motorcycle were nowhere to be seen. They had left and by the look of how rundown the trailer was and the amount of weeds growing around it, they had left near the beginning of it all.

"Y/N, wait." Sam called out and you didn't even realise you had climbed out the car until he said it, but you didn't stop.

You head was still thumping, but it was now a bearable pain, so you just ignored it as you staggered towards the entrance of their trailer, hating how weak your legs felt.

"Let her go, Sammy." You heard Dean say softly from behind you as your brothers no doubt got out the car as well.

You climbed up the three crooked steps to the front door and hesitated slightly before you pushed it open. The lock on the door snapped instantly with your strength as it flew open.

It was dark inside and it took a moment for your eyes to adjust as you stepped inside and took in your surroundings. Nothing had changed.

"Daryl? Merle?" You called out, stepping further into the trailer, but you knew it was pointless.

You couldn't hear them. Their vehicles were gone. They weren't here and hadn't been here for a long time.

You hated the fact that you could feel your body starting to shake as tears blurred your vision. You knew the chances of actually finding Daryl was close to zero, but it still hurt like hell now that you knew he wasn't here.

Slowly you walked towards the far end of the trailer and stopped in front of the two doors. The left one, Merle's bedroom and right, Daryl's. You froze for a second before you pushed the door opened, taking in the familiar scenery of Daryl's bedroom.

The same flannel patterned sheets were neatly tucked in on Daryl's mattress that was lying on the ground across the room. The same stack of hunting and fishing magazines stacked up in the corner. The same wooden cupboard up against the wall to your left, the door pushed open and clothes scattered over the floor and you knew when Daryl had left he had been in a rush.

You stepped into the room and picked up one of Daryl's flannels from the floor and bought it up to your face. You couldn't stop the tears from falling down your cheeks because the flannel smelt exactly like him.

"Damnit, Dixon... where are you?" You whispered to yourself, hugging the flannel to your chest before a hand suddenly grabbed your shoulder.

In an instant you spun around, drawing your angel blade in sudden shock. You didn't even hear someone else come inside the trailer, but as soon as you turned around, you came face to face with Dean.

"It's just me, sis." Dean said softly, his hand still on your shoulder and you lowered your angel blade.

"I'm never going to see Daryl again, am I?" You asked, your voice barely above a whispered as you looked back down at the flannel in your hands.

Dean sighed, "I don't know."

You didn't say anything else except nod as silent tears continued to fall from your cheeks and Dean didn't try and say anything to make it better, because he knew he couldn't. He had lost Cas and now you had basically lost the man you loved as well.

With shaky hands, you tied the flannel shirt around your waist, sparing one last glance around Daryl's bedroom before you followed Dean out the trailer.

Sam was waiting by the front door, keeping watch, but the second you stepped outside he instantly pulled you into a tight up.

"I'm sorry, Y/N." He whispered as you hugged him back, hating the fact that you couldn't stop yourself from crying. You were so god damn sick of crying.

"Let's get out of here." You muttered, pulling away from Sam as you wiped the tears from your eyes.

Your brothers just stared at you for a moment, unsure of what to do or say before you started walking back to the Impala and they both followed.

Within minutes you were back on the road, your head resting against the window as you stared at the _'Thanks for visiting'_ sign on the side of the road as you left the Dixons small town.

-

_**Then...** _

Careful, the poundage is cranked right up, it's gonna be hard to pull the string." Daryl warned watching as you rested your foot on the cocking stirrup of Daryl's crossbow before you grabbed the string and easily pulled it all the way up until it clicked into place.

"Okay or you're just freakishly strong and I don't know whether to be turned on or intimidated right now." Daryl commented causing you to snort as you titled your head up towards him.

"Part angel, remember?" You responded and Daryl rolled his eyes before handing you a bolt and you slipped it into place like Daryl had shown you earlier.

"So what am I aiming for?" You asked, glancing around the woods, unsure of what to use as target practice.

"See that can of beer on the ground over there?" Daryl asked pointing to the can that was about 20 metres in front of you and your jaw dropped.

"You want me to shoot that tiny can? Are you crazy?" You questioned, glancing over at him to find him grinning and you rolled your eyes before picking up the crossbow. "It's just like a rifle, it can't be that hard."

You pushed the butt of the crossbow into your shoulder and rested the side of your cheek against the stock, looking through the scoped sight.

You had used most guns before, handguns, shotguns, rifles, snipers even a grenade launcher, but never a crossbow.

Taking a deep breath in, you hovered the crosshairs of your sight over the centre of the beer can and as you slow exhaled, you squeezed the trigger.

You watched as the bolt flew through the air, missing the can by a mile to the left as it skidded across the leafy forest floor and you knew you were never finding that bolt again.

Suddenly, Daryl started to chuckle from beside you causing you to lower the crossbow as you raised your eyebrow at him.

"Oh, so you reckon you could make that shot?" You challenged, knowing Daryl wouldn't be able to say no.

"Easily." He responded and you grinned, handing him the weapon.

You stood back watching as Daryl reloaded the crossbow like it was second nature. Before you could even blink he had taken the shot and the bolt pierced straight through the middle of the can.

"Show off." You chuckled, shaking your head in disbelief, but you weren't sure why you were even surprised by that.

Daryl went hunting all the time. He had been shooting that crossbow since he was a kid, of course he would be able to shoot something from 20 metres away, the beer was probably the size of a small rabbit anyway.

"Just 'cause I'm better than ya at it." He teased and you just scoffed shaking your head.

"Well who needs to use that crossbow when I can just do this?" You responded, raising your hand, using your powers as you lifted the can in the air.

You pulled the bolt out with your powers before you scrunched the tin can into a ball, letting it fall back to the ground while bringing the crossbow bolt back to you, landing in the palm of your hand.

"Now who's the show off?" Daryl commented, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at you with an amused expression.

"Still you." You stated and Daryl scoffed as you handed him the bolt. "C'mon, let's go back to the trailer, I could do with some beer and pizza."

"Sounds good to me." Daryl responded, throwing his free arm across your shoulders, pulling you into his side as the two of you began walking back to the trailer park.

It didn't take long before you were back inside the Dixon's trailer, sitting on the couch curled up beside Daryl with a half eaten box of pizza beside you.

"I could get used to this." You commented softly, tilting your head up as Daryl looked down at you, brushing a strand of hair from your face with his thumb before he leant down and kissed you.

You started to kiss him back when suddenly the front door to the trailer open followed by the sound of glass smashing on the ground.

You both jumped to your feet in an instant, Daryl reaching for his handgun that was on the table beside him before you spotted Merle standing in the doorway, his bottle of beer in pieces on the ground.

"Why the hell is the damn FBI here? 'N why the fuck were ya making out with her?" Merle questioned in a rather angry tone which puzzled you slightly because although he wasn't the nicest man when you first met him, you didn't expect that kind of reaction.

"Merle, relax-" Daryl started to say before his brother cut him off.

"Don't tell me to relax, little brother. She's a damn pig! An FBI pig for that matter!" He shouted, taking a step into trailer, but you didn't miss his small stumble and you quickly realised that he was drunk.

Daryl glanced over at you with a questioning look and you simply nodded, knowing what he was silently asking. He wanted to tell Merle the truth. Hell, the older Dixon was bound to find out sooner or later anyway.

"Y/N isn't FBI. She's a hunter... but not our kind of hunting." Daryl began to explain and Merle just frowned in confusion.

"The hell ya trying to say? I saw her badge, she's a fucking cop!"

"I'm not a cop. I'm not FBI. It was fake." You said, speaking up for the first time causing Merle to look away from his brother as he glared at you. "My brothers and I... we hunt the supernatural. Yes, the supernatural is real. Ghosts, werewolves, demons-"

"I know I'm drunk, but I ain't that fucking drunk to believe that shit." Merle stated sternly despite the slight slur of his words.

"She ain't lying. And she can prove it, bro. She's not a cop, she's part angel." Daryl added, glancing over at you and Merle opened his mouth about to argue and say something stupid.

You quickly took a step forward and flashed your eyes bright purple before you used your powers and lifted all the glass shards of his beer bottle on the floor and placed them on the kitchen bench.

"What the fuck are you?!" Merle shouted and you turned your attention back at the older brother just as he pulled out a handgun from behind his back, aiming it directly at you.

"MERLE! NO!" Daryl yelled, pulling you back behind him as he held his hands out to his brother to try and calm him down.

"Get the hell away from that thing little brother!" Merle ordered, but Daryl just shook his head.

"She's my girlfriend, she ain't gonna hurt us." Daryl tried to defend, but Merle wouldn't listen.

"She ain't human! Get the fuck off my property!" Merle shouted, looking past Daryl and directly at you.

"Merle!" Daryl yelled as his brother cocked the gun.

"Ya got three seconds to get the hell outta here before I put a bullet between your eyes." Merle threatened and for a moment nobody said anything before Daryl turned towards you with panicked eyes.

"Get outta here." He instructed, but you shook your head. "Y/N, go!" He shouted, turning back toward his brother.

"But, Daryl-" you started to say before he cut you off.

"Go!" He screamed and you could feel tears starting to rise in your eyes before you teleported out of there.

A moment later you were back in your bedroom in the bunker and you collapsed on top of your bed unable to stop yourself from crying.

You had just ruined everything. Daryl won't want anything to do with you now, you know how much his brother means to him. There's no way Daryl would want to see again.

You weren't sure how long you were crying for before there was a soft knock on your door.

"Hey, Y/N? You okay?" Sam's voice asked and you quickly wiped the tears from your face.

"I'm fine." You responded, but even you could hear the crack in your own voice, so you knew Sam did too.

"You better be decent because I'm coming in." He announced before the door handle turned and Sam stepped inside, his expression turning worried when he saw you curled up in the middle of your bed. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." You mumbled, looking down you knees that you were hugging to your chest.

"Obviously it does matter. What happened?" He asked worriedly and you sighed. You knew Sam wouldn't just let this go, there was no point lying to him.

"You remember the Dixon brothers from that Chupacabra hunt back in Georgia? Well... I've been seeing Daryl Dixon." You admitted and Sam's eye widened slightly.

"Seeing? As in dating?" He asked and you nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Daryl won't want to see me again." You responded, still refusing to look at your brother.

"Why?" Sam asked in confusion.

"We told his brother about the supernatural and he flipped out. Drew his gun on me and Daryl yelled at me to leave... so here I am." You explained, hating the fact that could feel fresh tears rising in your eyes.

"And because of that you think he won't want to see you again?"

"Yes. I knew it wouldn't last, it's probably better off this way." You said, although you weren't sure if you were trying to tell Sam or convince yourself of it.

"What do you mean?" He hesitated asked.

"The people we love and care about always die. Mum, dad, Jess, Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Lisa and Ben... should I continue?" You asked, your voice breaking at the end as you glanced up at your brothers who's face softened taking in the tears in your eyes.

"No, I get it." He responded as he walked over to you and sat down on the edge of your bed.

Neither of you said anything for a moment as you both sat there before Sam sighed and looked over at you.

"You really care about Daryl, don't you?"

"I-I... I think I'm in love with him and it scares the absolute shit out of me because I don't want him to get hurt... or worse." You admitted, lifting your head and looking over at Sam as a silent tear trickled down your face.

"Well, if you feel that way about him, don't you think it's worth it to at least try and make it work with him? You can't live your life worrying about the 'what if'." He said, but you just shook your head.

"It doesn't matter anyway. He won't want to see me after what just happened." You replied sadly causing Sam to frown.

Suddenly, he shifted on the bed until he was right beside you and pulled you into his chest, hugging you.

He didn't say anything, but he let you cry into him as he held you tightly. He didn't let go of you until your phone suddenly buzzed from your bedside table.

Slowly, Sam let you go as you wiped the tears from your eyes and he grabbed your phone and handed it to.

You turned the phone on and frowned realising that it was a text message from Daryl.

-Sorry about Merle.  
-I don't care what he thinks of you, he's an idiot because you're amazing.

You couldn't stop the smiling forming on your face as you read his message. Daryl still wanted to be with you, he didn't care what his brother thought.

"He still likes me." You announced, looking up from your phone to find Sam now smiling happily at you.

"Told you." He responded, grabbing your shoulder with a gentle squeeze before he stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Hey, Sammy?" You called out causing him to stop and turn back towards you.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Dean." He reassured with a small grin and you sighed with relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise we will get reunited with Daryl and the gang soon, so stay tuned. 
> 
> Also come say hi to me on Tumblr if you want- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sourwolf-sterek32


	7. Chapter 7

The three of you ended up camping at a truck stop in the middle of nowhere for the night. It wasn't much, but it had four walls and roof, so it was better than sleeping in the Impala.

You were curled up on the floor, using your backpack as a pillow while you tried to sleep, but you knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Cas was dead. Daryl was gone... how were you meant to find him?

Dean was lying on the ground beside you, his shoulder touching yours despite there being enough floor space for the both of you to lay metres apart, but you knew he was doing it for comfort.

You laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling unable to sleep, but, you knew Dean wasn't asleep either.

You both laid there in silence while Sam sat on a chair across the room to keep watch, but you knew you should probably take over. You were awake anyway and Sam was probably tired.

But, before you had a chance to even move from where you were lying, a faint noise caught your attention.

You frowned slightly, closing your eyes as you tried to hone in on the noise that was coming from outside. It took a few minutes before you realised what that noise was. Zombies. Zombies were coming.

In an instant you sat up, catching Dean's attention as he grabbed your arm, noticing your sudden panic.

"Whoa. You okay?" Dean quickly asked.

You didn't get a chance to answer before the sound of a car alarm filled the air and it took you way to long to realise that it was the Impala's alarm that Dean had installed.

"What the hell is that?" Sam questioned, frantically picking up his shotgun from the ground as he got to his feet, clearly thinking that some survivor was trying to steal the car, but you knew it wasn't the living that you should be worried about right now.

Dean shot to his feet, rushing towards the door with Sam as you trailed right behind them. But, the second you opened the door you came face to face with another herd of zombies heading right for you.

No.

Not again.

"We need to leave." Sam said.

You stood in the doorway staring at the herd of zombies stumbling towards the truck stop. The closer ones bumping into the Impala while the rest continued to spill out the woods across the road, straight towards you.

"I can't leave Baby." Dean argued about to take a step towards the herd before you and Sam quickly grabbed his shoulders to stop him. "The weapons. All our weapons are in the back!" Dean yelled and you froze.

Shit, he was right. All your weapons minus the ones you had stashed on you, were in the trunk of the Impala, including the ammo for your guns.

You quickly glanced between Sam and Dean trying to figure out what to do. It was a massive herd, but you really needed the weapons.

"It's your call, boys." You said, turning back towards the zombies by the Impala.

"We need the weapons." Sam spoke up, looking over at you and Dean nervously before you just nodded. You let go of Dean's shoulder as you pulled your angel blade out from your boot.

None of you needed to say anything further as your brothers pulled out their guns before you all ran towards the Impala.

You slammed the blade into the first zombies skull with a sickening crunch before you yanked it out and moved onto the next one. You killed zombie after zombie after zombie, the sound of your brothers guns firing rapidly in background, but they just kept doubling in numbers... exactly like the herd you got surrounded by when Cas had sacrificed himself for you... this couldn't be happening again. You couldn't lose anyone else again.

"Y/N!" Sam's voice yelled.

You glanced over your shoulder, realising the herd of zombies had gotten between you and your brothers, but you could just spot the top Sam's head amongst the herd.

"There's too many." You shouted, slamming your blade into the next zombie, but there was no way you'd be able to fight your way back to your brothers.

There were too many between you, you couldn't get to them. The only clear area you had was in the opposite direction through the woods, but soon the zombies would cover that exit and you'd be trapped in the middle of the herd.

"Run, Y/N! We'll find a way out. Just run!" Dean's voice desperately yelled as your eyes scanned the herd trying to spot your brothers, but you couldn't see them through the zombies anymore.

You wanted to use your powers, fuck the side effects, but you couldn't. You were still recovering from the last time you used them... the time Cas died.

"I'm not leaving you guys!" You yelled, stopping that train of thought and kicking some of the zombies away.

There was no way they could get away from the herd. They were surrounded, you knew they were. You couldn't just leave them.

"You don't have a choice! Just go!" Dean and Sam both shouted as the zombies continued to hone in on you and you knew they were right. Shit.

"Son of a bitch." You cursed under your breath, stabbing the couple zombies behind you, sparing one last glance in the direction your brothers used to be before you took off running through the woods.

Without thinking, you pulled out your handgun and turned around, taking out a couple of the zombies along the way.

"Come and get me!" You yelled, firing off a few more bullets, trying to drag the herds attention away from your brothers.

It seemed to work, some of the herd turning in your direction as they began to stumble after you while you jogged backwards, firing off a few rounds at the herd to keep them interested. You hoped it was enough to give your brothers a way out, but the herd was huge.

Once you ran out of bullets in your gun, you just ran.

You ran for what felt like hours as you forced your legs to keep moving.

By the time the sun started to rise in the distance you began to make your way back to the truck stop to find your brothers.

However, when you got back it was clear your brothers were gone. The herd was nowhere to be seen, but so were they. The Impala was still parked in the driveway, zombie corpses littering the ground around it as you ran past the car and into the truck stop, but it was empty.

"Sam? Dean?!" You shouted desperately, rushing back outside, but they weren't here.

"No." You whispered, shaking your head as you looked over at the Impala and tears started to rise in your eyes.

Sam and Dean were gone... they were gone.

Dean wouldn't leave the Impala behind. He would come back for his baby, no matter what... but, he didn't which meant only one thing; your brothers were dead. They were gone.

You weren't entirely sure what actually happened after you came to that realisation, but the next thing you knew you were running back through the woods as tears poured down your face.

You headed in the direction that your brothers would have gone if they somehow managed to escape, but there was no sign of them anywhere. Deep down, you knew what had happened, they wouldn't have left the Impala and they sure as hell wouldn’t have left without you. They were dead, but you kept running, you kept searching.

You ran for what felt like hours, unable to stop the tears as you forced your legs to keep moving. Your brothers were dead. There was no way they could have made it out of that and even if they did they would have came back for the Impala, but they didn't.

You continued to run, not even caring where you were going or what was going to happen next.

Tears clouded your vision as you ducked and weaved through the dense forest floor before you tripped over a tree root and tumbled to the ground.

You laid on the ground, staring at the tree root sticking out the dirt behind you through teary eyes as you let a soft chuckle that was borderline hysterical escape your lips.

Mary was dead. Jack was dead. Cas was dead. Daryl was probably dead and your brothers were dead too. Your whole family was dead. What the hell were you meant to do?

You tried to stand up, but only managed to get yourself sitting on your knees before you dropped your head. Images of Cas pushing his way through the herd and your brothers getting surrounded by another herd filling your head as silent tears trickled down your cheeks.

"I'm done! Screw you, Chuck! You fucking win. I'm done!” You screamed, looking up at the sky above you. “What am I supposed to do?!""

You pulled your handgun out, swapping the empty magazine out for your spare as you wiped the tears from your cheeks and stared at the gun in your hands. What was the point anymore? How could you live in a world without them?

"I've lost everything! Jack! Cas! My boyfriend! My brothers! I have nothing left!" You yelled, pulling the hammer back on your handgun.

You raised it towards your head, resting the barrel against your temple with shaky hands. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, finger resting on the trigger.

"Wait! Hey, hey, don't do this. You don't have to do this. Whoever you are, whatever you've been through, you don't have to do this." A male voice suddenly called out from behind you somewhere, but you didn't lower the gun from your head.

"Just leave me alone." You mumbled, ignoring how broken your voice sounded.

You were done. This stranger didn't know you and he sure as hell couldn't stop you from doing this.

"Y/N?" Another voice hesitantly questioned causing you to freeze, recognising that voice from anywhere.

"You know her?" The other man asked.

You glanced over your shoulder towards the voices until your eyes landed the familiar archer standing in the distance.

His hair was a lot longer and darker than the last time you saw him, but he still had that crossbow and wore the same leather vest.

It was him.

Daryl Dixon.

"She's my girlfriend." He answered, rushing towards you.

You were unable to stop the tears resurfacing in your eyes as Daryl dropped down in front of you. He yanked the gun from your hand, tossing it away before he grabbed your shoulders.

"Look at me. Hey, it's okay just look at me." He quickly said.

You lifted your head, your eyes locking with his crystal blue ones, realising that they were laced with his own tears.

"I'm sorry." You whispered, but Daryl didn't say anything else as he wrapped his arms over your shoulders and pulled you into his chest.

That was all it took before you completely broke down and cried, finally letting yourself mourn your brothers after running through the woods for the last couple of hours.

Daryl didn't say anything as he held you, letting you cry into him. You weren't even sure how long it took before you finally stopped crying, your body trembling as Daryl slowly pulled away, his hands still holding your shoulders as he sat in front of you with shocked yet worried eyes.

"I thought ya were dead, angel." He whispered, shaking his head in disbelief.

You just chuckled, not really knowing how to respond to this whole situation because you weren't sure if you were actually dreaming or not.

"I nearly was dead." You mumbled, glancing over at your handgun that Daryl had tossed away and Daryl followed your line of sight and frowned.

"The hell were ya doin' with that gun to ya head?" He questioned, but you just shook your head.

You knew how Daryl felt about suicide, his mother had killed herself in bed with a cigarette and left him alone with his brother and abusive father. You knew he hated suicide, hated it because he lost one of the only family members he actually cared about to it.

You didn't answer him as you looked away and stood up. Daryl quickly stood up too, but you didn't look at him as you focused on his friend who was standing a few metres away looking at the two of you awkwardly, like he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"I'm Aaron." The guy quickly said, noticing you staring at him in confusion as he took a few steps forward and held his hand out as you cautiously took.

"Y/N Winchester.." You introduced with a fake smile, shaking the mans hand.

Daryl walked over to the two of you and you could feel him watching you worriedly, but you didn't feel like explaining it to him. Not right now.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I just wish the circumstances were better." The curly haired man said with a sympathetic expression, motioning towards your gun that was still on the ground. "We have a community. Walls, food, shelter, it's safe. Daryl and I have been trying to find other survivors to bring back and since you're his girlfriend, I don't even need to ask if you want to come with us, right?" He asked and you couldn't believe what you were hearing. A community? How could a community still be standing during all of this?

You glanced over at Daryl wondering if this Aaron guy was crazy or not, but Daryl just nodded slightly and your jaw practically dropped.

How did a community last? How did you feed an entire community? The bunker was one thing, but a whole community that probably wasn't under ground and had to be strong enough to keep zombies out... how was that even possible?

"C'mon, ya look like ya haven't slept in weeks. Ya cool with cuttin' this trip early 'n headin' back?" Daryl asked, looking over at Aaron who instantly nodded in agreement.

"We're about 50 miles from home, if we head back to the vehicles now, then we'll get there just after sundown." The man answered.

You didn't bother saying anything else as you picked up your handgun from the ground, checking the clip before holstering it. You could feel Daryl eyeing you cautiously, but you ignored it before the three of you began walking back through the woods in the direction of their vehicles.

Neither of them spoke as you walked, but you could see Daryl continuously glancing in your direction like he wanted to ask something, but thought better of it.

You knew he was itching to know if you were actually going to pull that trigger or not, but you hoped he wouldn't ask. He was probably wondering where your brothers and Cas were too. You were never too far from your brothers and Daryl knew that, but you hoped he wouldn't ask about that either, you weren't ready to talk about it.

After 20 minutes of walking you eventually reached a road, spotting a red car along with a motorcycle parked on the side of the road.

You couldn't stop the small smile forming on your lips realising that even though the world ended, Daryl still rode a damn motorcycle.

-

"Welcome to Alexandria." Daryl said loudly, above the roar of his bike.

He slowed down causing you to lift your head from his back and your eyes widened taking in the large walls of their community.

You eyed the red haired man standing on some kind of watch platform with an assault rifle in his hands. He gave Aaron a friendly wave, but you didn't miss the cautious glance he sent in your direction as Daryl followed the car through the large gate.

The community was even bigger on the inside as Daryl pulled the bike over on the side of the road and dismounted it, but you were too busy scanning the area around you to even notice that he had climbed off. Sam and Dean would have loved this...

"This place is safe, if that's what your wonderin'." Daryl said softly, holding his hand out towards you which you took without a word as he helped you climb off.

"Y/N, where's-" Daryl started say, but you quickly cut him off knowing what he was going to ask.

"No." You warned, shaking your head as you looked down at the ground.

You didn't want Daryl to ask because you knew the second you'd try and answer, you'd break down and you couldn't do that. You had cried enough through the last few hours. You were finished.

"Okay." Daryl replied with a small nod as he bit his lip, clearly wanting to ask, but he didn't as he grabbed your shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Hey, Daryl. Didn't know you guys were coming back so early-" A voice you hadn't heard in a long time called out from somewhere behind you and you froze.

No. That couldn't be right. You had to be hearing things.

"Who's this?" The voice asked, his tone turning more serious and you knew he was talking about you as you slowly turned around to face him.

Deputy Rick Grimes from the King County Sheriff's Department.

It was him... holy shit.

"Rick, this is-" Daryl started to introduce just as Rick's eyes locked with yours and he came to a sudden halt in the middle of the road, staring at you like you were a ghost.

"Winchester?" Rick questioned in disbelief and you simply nodded, unable to get yourself to actually speak as you stared at him.

"Wait, ya know each other?" Daryl asked in surprise which seemed to be enough to snap Rick out of his sudden shock as he walked the remaining distance towards you.

"Wait, do you two know each other?" Rick questioned in shock looking between you and Daryl.

You didn't bother answering him as you took a step towards Rick and wrapped your arms around him.

"I missed you too, Winchester." Rick chuckled softly, hugging you back as you forced the tears in your eyes to disappear. No, you were not going to cry. Not again.

Nobody said anything for a moment as you hugged your old friend before you slowly pulled away, refusing to look at him, knowing you still had tears in your eyes.

"Listen, a lot has happened since the last time I saw you and I don't take chances anymore." Rick warned.

"And you shouldn't." You replied, with a small smile. This community, the resources they have here, they had protect it at all cost.

"I haven't seen you since before all this started... I trusted you back then, but a lot has changed... We have a room downstairs, I'm going to take you there. It's got a bed, but it's..." Rick trailed off, but you nodded kinda figuring where he was going with it.

"Ya ain't lockin' her in a damn cell." Daryl suddenly spoke up from behind you as he stepped forward catching Rick's attention as he looked over at his best friend in confusion. "She's my girlfriend, man. Ya ain't lockin' her up. Hell, ya know it won't be able to hold her anyways." Daryl added and Rick's eyes widened slightly.

"Hang on, what? How long have you two been together and you know about the supernatural too?" Rick questioned, focusing his attention on Daryl, but you replied.

"We've been together for years. I met him during a case and he helped me. He knows about the Supernatural, he knows about everything and... shit, there's so much you don't know. About me. About how the apocalypse started." You sighed, running your fingers through your hair as you shook your head.

"You look exhausted. Let's go inside, you should rest." Rick suggested and you nodded as Daryl grabbed your hand and you both followed Rick towards some nice little house down the road.

The house was nice, fancier than any house you and your brothers had ever stayed at. There was a woman with dreadlocks holding a baby inside, but after Rick said something to her she gave you a warm smile before walking out, leaving the three of you alone.

"There's a spare room upstairs, it's all yours... or you and Daryl can share- you know, you two can sort that out. Tomorrow Daryl and I can show you around the community and introduce you to everyone, but now just get some rest. We can talk more in the morning." Rick rambled, looking between the two of you.

You nodded as you glanced around the room, taking note of all the doors and windows before Rick continued talking.

"I'm glad you're here, Winchester. But, maybe keep your powers hidden from everyone for now, I just don't think they're ready to know." Rick added and you nodded in agreement.

Rick left shortly after, saying something about checking on his son. His son must be so big now. Carl would've only been five or six when you first met him, he probably wouldn’t even remember you if you ran into him.

Daryl showed you around the house before he grabbed a spare towel and showed you the bathroom. He told you that you could have a shower if you wanted to, but said to go easy on the hot water and you were just shocked that they still had hot water.

Daryl disappeared, saying something about going to find Rick and you simply nodded before walking into the bathroom.

You took in the fancy bathroom, something that you and your brothers could only dream of as you slowly began to take off your clothes, leaving your angel blade and handgun on the sink as you stared at your reflection in the mirror.

You could barely recognise yourself anymore as you ran your fingers over the scar on your left shoulder from bullet wound when you shot Chuck. Well, it wasn't a bullet wound, there was no actual bullet, but it was a wound from a gun, so close enough.

Shaking your head at yourself you turned away from the mirror and turned on the shower, stepping in once you had it at the right temperature.

You washed your hair with the shampoo that was already there, hating how weird it felt to actually stand under warm water and wash your hair.

Sam would definitely love this, his hair was so greasy when you last saw him... You missed him, you missed Dean. You missed the two of them ganging up on you. You missed them being over protective of you. You missed Cas backing you up and taking your side against your brothers. You missed them. You missed them so much, it hurt. It physically hurt.

You were broken when your father died, you were John Winchester's little girl, even when things were rough between him and the boys. You and him always had a solid father daughter relationship and when he died you thought you would too and the only thing that bought you back and kept you alive were your brothers, but now they're gone. The only family you had left was gone and Cas... he was your best friend, but he's gone too. They were all gone.

You didn't even realise you were crying, your tears mixing in with the water from the shower as you covered your mouth with your hands trying to muffle your sobs.

You couldn't stop the tears pouring down your face as your legs buckled from underneath.

You dropped to the ground, not even trying to stop yourself anymore as you hugged your knees to your chest, letting the water fall over you as you cried.


End file.
